49 días
by undostresquehoraes
Summary: Alice tiene un accidente días antes de su matimonio.Deberá poseer su alma el cuerpo de Bella para salvarse..."En 49 días debes encontrar tres personas que te amen realmente, que los tres lloren una lágrima 100% pura… Así podrás volver" MUYBUENAHISTORIA!
1. iNTRODUCCIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece al dorama coreano 49 days.

"49 días"

Hola chicas, hoy les presento una historia totalmente distinta a la saga de crepúsculo, por ende advierto que probablemente no sean las comunes parejas, ya que los personajes van más con las personalidades de la historia original que con el orden de crepúsculo. Pero no por eso esta historia deja de ser muy interesante y como pronto comenzaré a trabajarla aquí les dejo la sinopsis.

La historia gira en torno a Alice, una chica feliz y de dulce corazón. Hija única de Carlisle y Esme pero que lamentablemente a escasos días de su boda, sufre un accidente automovilístico y queda en estado vegetal. Tras esto, su alma se encuentra con el "programador de almas", Emmett, el cual es el encargado de controlar que se cumplan los tiempos de vidas de las personas. Emmett le explica a Alice que ella aún no cumplía su tiempo y que no era su hora de morir, por lo que le explica que tiene una forma de salvarse. "En 49 días debes encontrar tres personas que te amen realmente, que los tres lloren una lágrima 100% pura… Así podrás volver". Para llevar esto acabo se le asigna poseer el cuerpo de Bella, una chica que prácticamente está muerta en vida. Así, el alma de Alice en el cuerpo de Bella se acercará a Edward, que fue su primer amor.

Altamente recomendada... nos leemos.

Gloria :]


	2. ¿Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece al drama coreano 49 days. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Holaa! Wiiiii por fin primer cap… (Bailo en mi silla de la alegría). Para las que leen mi otra historia "Boys before flowers" y las que lean esta aviso que continuaré ambas, siempre que tenga tiempo. No he actualizado la primera por falta del mismo y, como he recibido bastantes pm y unos cuantos rr pidiendo que publique cap acá, esta vez me dedique en el poco rato libre que tengo el cap para esta historia. (aaaaa es buenisisisisisima! La trama ejem ejem). Dejo en claro desde ya que no hay fecha fija para actualizaciones por lo que dije anteriormente.

Ahora sí, volviendo a lo que nos convoca espero que la historia les guste tanto o más que a mí, que realmente nuevamente llegue a amar y odiar a algunos personajes. Aclaro, que quizás no sean las típicas parejas de la saga, pero realmente trato de poner a cada personaje de Meyer en el papel que considero más parecido al carácter que le dio la escritora, porque si no sería simplemente usar los nombres y no es la gracia. Espero que estén con la mente abierta y dispuesta para disfrutar esta historia en la cual a muchos personajes creo que no se logran terminar de conocer hasta el último capítulo. Desde ya pido disculpas por los errores pero en cuanto tuve armado el cap preferí revisar un poco y subir. Ya en las vacas me dedicare a dejar las versiones definitivas.

Espero me dejen sus opiniones y "predicciones" para lo que sucederá más adelante, esas adoro leerlas.

Que lo disfruten, se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Gloria :D

"49 días"

**Capítulo 1**: "_¿Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe?_" Parte 1

El día amanece en Nueva York y el ajetreo de la ciudad se siente. Los automóviles transitan, los metros, la gente, la ciudad está en pleno movimiento. Niños nacen, gente muere, el ciclo de la vida sigue su curso sin detenerse, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, día tras día. La noche cae y el ciclo vuelve, como siempre… como todos los días. La sociedad se renueva, el mundo gira, pasan las estaciones y se crean recuerdos imborrables en la memoria de los seres humanos. Se supone, al menos en esta historia, que todos nacemos con un tiempo de vida estipulado y sea como sea, en el momento que nuestro tiempo se cumpla, alguien nos guiará para lo que viene más adelante…

En la avenida hay un taco de proporciones, cuadras y cuadras de atochamiento vehicular junto con bocinazos atestan el lugar. En uno de los carros iba Alice y sus amigas, la primera sumamente preocupada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntaba Alice preocupada mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana, ya que Ángela estaba fuera del auto a esas alturas mirando si el tráfico se desatascaba. Pronto le volvió a preguntar a Rosalie que la acompañaba en el coche.

-Ah…¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡Llegare tarde a la fiesta de compromiso!- Rosalie miraba preocupada el reloj.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué haré?... ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pronto la blonda decidida se giró hacia su preocupada amiga y dijo.

-¡Sale!

-¡Qué!

-Te dije, ¡Sale del auto!

Edward Cullen estaba concentrado haciendo el bosquejo de un proyecto muy especial que le habían encargado. Era una hermosa casa, pero parecía que en cada trazo se le hacía más pesado. De pronto Aro entro al estudio y dice.

-Mira, usa esto.

-Tío, ¿Me dices que use eso?- pregunta Edward confundido mirando el traje que Aro sostenía en la mano.

-Porque es una fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Me dices que use esto para la fiesta de compromiso?

-Usa esto. Vas a llegar tarde a la ceremonia.- termina por decir Aro y Edward por fin cae. Se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo.

Alice, Rosalie y Ángela corrían por las calles de la ciudad. Alice trataba con la ayuda de Rosalie levantar lo más posible el largo y blanco vestido y correr al mismo tiempo. [n/a: Alice lleva un vestido blanco debido a que en la historia original, en su cultura se hace una fiesta de compromiso que es muy parecido a un matrimonio con vestido blanco y toda la pompa. ]

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Rápido!- gritaba Ángela un poco más adelante que las otras dos chicas. Mientras Alice corría muerta de la risa y Rose miraba el reloj preocupada.

-¡Alice! ¿Aún sonríes en una situación así? – le preguntaba Ángela a la novia.

-Es que es muy divertido. ¿No se sienten como si estuviésemos en una película?- comentó Alice mientras corría feliz con la ayuda de sus amigas.

-¡Hay sólo 10 minutos para llegar!- exclamo Ángela mirando su reloj. De pronto Alice pierde el equilibrio y entre Rosalie y Ángela tratan de sostenerla a ella y su gran vestido. Cuando logran ponerla de pie, Alice estalla en risas.

-¿Podría pasarme otra cosa ahora?- pregunto la risueña novia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te heriste en alguna parte?- le preguntó Ángela a su amiga. De pronto Alice se percata de algo.

-¡Mis zapatos!

Rosalie se agacha mientras Ángela ayuda a Alice a hacer equilibrio, para que la blonda le quite el zapato y revise. Cuando lo revisa se da cuenta que el taco del lindo zapato se ha roto. Alice como niña pequeña estalla en llanto.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?- exclamaba la chica mientras veía como Rose trataba de componer el zapato roto sin mayor éxito. Ángela mientras tanto preocupada le dice a Rose para que levante la vista.

-Rose, está llorando. Está llorando.

-Hey Bebe. Deja de llorar, deja de llorar.- dijo Rose y luego se sacó los zapatos que tenía puestos quedado descalza.

-Usa estos - dijo la rubia mientras Alice la observaba atónita

-¡Rápido póntelos!- insto la rubia.

-¿y tú?- pregunto la pequeña novia.

Ya iban cerca del lugar de la ceremonia, Rose iba al teléfono y llevaba de un brazo a Alice mientras Ángela iba más adelante apurándolas.

-Ya estamos a metros frente a la puerta del salón mamá. ¿Por dónde tenemos que entrar nosotras?- terminó de escuchar Rose las instrucciones y le ayudo a Alice a tomar el vestido para correr más rápido hacia la entrada para la novia.

El auto de Edward se detiene frente a la entrada del local del salón del evento, le entrego la llaves al ballet parking y se revisó antes de entrar, se dio un par de ánimos y entró.

En tanto la pareja estaba cumpliendo con los votos del anillo de compromiso mientras el salón completo aplaudía. Rose en tanto se trataba de acomodar unos zapatos que pudieron conseguir para que se pusiera. Alice desde el escenario veía como su amiga trataba de pasar desapercibida y no podía evitar sentirse mal de que ella estuviese incómoda por su culpa. Pronto se escuchó la voz de uno de los amigos del novio que hacía de locutor del evento.

-En este momento realmente envidio a mi amigo James, a continuación, el representante de ambas familias. El padre de Alice, el señor Carlisle le gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras. Por favor démosle la bienvenida con un aplauso.

Carlisle contento se puso de pie mientras los aplausos resonaban por el salón. Pronto llego al podio y dijo

-Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría pedirles disculpas por esta gran fiesta de compromiso. Pero como ya saben mi yerno aquí presente…- de pronto sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta que hizo cuando Edward entro al salón, logrando que todas las miradas se posasen en él.  
>Alice no pudo evitar preguntar en voz baja que si era Edward el que había llegado. Luego de que Edward se fue a la mesa en donde estaba Ángela, la que le hiso señas Carlisle continuo.<p>

-Ah, sí. EL asunto que entregamos inicialmente a nuestro líder se supone que debería estar resuelto para que esta pareja se comprometiera. Pero no estábamos seguros si el asunto se resolvería en un año o dos. Por eso que preferimos no esperar y los he invitados a todos ustedes queridos amigos a esta ceremonia.

Luego del discurso de Carlisle vino un brindis oficial y luego la pareja se fue mesa por mesa saludando a los invitados que festejaban felices el nuevo compromiso. Edward, aún algo incómodo estaba de pie junto a una especie de gran florero rodeado por una mesa bebiendo una copa de champagne. Pronto James y Alice se acercaron a donde él estaba.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Aquí estas!¿Cómo es que una persona puede llegar después de que la ceremonia en si ha terminado?- preguntó James a su amigo.

-Ya termino, ¿entonces puedo irme ya?- respondió Edward forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Eres el último en llegar y quieres ser el primero en irte?- pregunto Alice sin lograr respuesta de Edward el que simplemente bebió de su copa.

-¡Hey Edward! AL menos felicítanos antes de irte.

-Amigo, ¡felicitaciones!- dijo Edward claramente a James ignorando a Alice. Pronto se acercó Carlisle a donde estaban y dijo.

-James, el presidente Brown quiere hablar contigo.

-Ok, voy con él. Oye Edward, ¿puedes sostener la mano de Alice un momento? Es que su vestido…- dijo James, mientras Edward algo nervioso dejo la copa en una de las mesas y preguntó.

-¿Por qué tengo que tomar yo la mano de tu prometida?

-No te preocupes que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea.- dijo Alice tomando su vestido y yéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigas, mientras James le decía que tuviese cuidado con tropezar. Edward simplemente la quedo mirando.

Carlisle iba conversando con James mientras se dirigían a la mesa en la cual estaba el presidente de la compañía.

-Conociste a tu amigo, durante tus estudios de MBA en Londres, ¿verdad?

-Si él es arquitecto y es uno de los mejores en el área. Quiero dejarlo a cargo del proyecto de la zona A.- explicó James.

-No debe tener mucha experiencia si fue compañero de clase con Alice.- comento Carlisle.

-Durante su estancia en la universidad ganó el premio en arquitectura con el medio ambiente, es casi un genio.

De pronto una llamada sonó en el celular de Carlisle y le dijo a James que se adelantara hacia la mesa. Carlisle salió fuera del salón a tomarla.

-Aló, si acaba de terminar. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?- Preguntó mientras observaba a su hermosa hija reírse junto a sus amigas en la celebración.

En un barrio de clase media baja, en un edificio de departamentos se encontraba Bella. La chica arrendaba el departamento más pequeño que se encontraba casi en el subterráneo del edificio, en ese momento se encontraba comiendo su alimento habitual, tallarines instantáneos, ya que pronto se tendría que ir a trabajar. ALREDEDOR de las 12 de la noche Bella sale caminando lentamente hacia su trabajo vistiendo una gran parca y gorra. Ya en el mini market donde trabajaba en el turno nocturno estaba sentada en la caja mirando a la nada hasta que entro un cliente.

-Bienvenido.- dijo la chica en automático poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor un paquete de cigarrillos de los de la derecha.- dijo el cliente, el cual observaba atento a Bella como si la conociera. La chica sin tomar mucha atención a esto, le entrego los cigarrillos y recibió el dinero para hacer efectiva la compra, luego sin mirarlo lo despidió.

Carlisle llego a su casa algo pasado de copas, Esme salió a recibirlo.

-¿A dónde andabas? Luego de la ceremonia…

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto Carlisle.

-En su cuarto, pero…- trato de decir Esme, pero Carlisle en un paso poco firme se fue hacia el cuarto de su hija, la que yacía dormida profundamente en su cama. El, la observo dormir por unos instantes preguntándose en qué momento su pequeña princesa había crecido tanto para llegar al punto de estar a punto de casarse. Luego acaricio sus negros cabellos y la arropo.

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Carlisle, James y Alice se encontraban con él reunidos.

-Pero papá, ¿recién nos comprometimos ayer y ya quieres que nos casemos?

-Si suegro, ¿no cree que es un poco pronto?

-Si ya se comprometieron y tu aun así estas tan ocupado con el trabajo, ¿porque no casarse cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Alice?

-Claro que no es eso.- respondió James.

-Entonces está decidido, se casan en menos de un mes.

-Aun así, ¿Cómo puede alguien casarse en menos de un mes?, necesito tiempo para organizar todo.- agregó Alice.

-Ustedes son realmente extraños, queriendo estar todo el día juntos ¿y no quieren casarse ya?- dijo Carlisle dejando a la joven pareja sin palabras.

Más tarde Alice en su casa se encontraba en la sala charlando con su madre, Esme.

-No puedo esperar, quiero que formes parte de mi familia. Realmente quiero que te cases para que te enfoques en el desarrollo del resort náutico.- dijo Esme tratando de imitar la voz de su esposo.

-¿Entonces es la compañía la que quiere que nos casemos?- preguntó Alice algo desconcertada.

-¿Es tu padre el tipo de persona que trata a la empresa como algo más importante que tú? Tú eres la prioridad, la segunda soy yo y tercera es la empresa. ¿Alice no conoces a tu padre?

-Si lo sé, pero es que James se siente un poco intimidado con todo esto, eso es lo que sucede mamá.

Al día siguiente Alice fue personalmente a la tienda de vestidos de novia a elegir el suyo, ya iba caminando feliz bolsa en mano, cuando llegando al hall de la tienda se encuentra con una persona tapada con un gran ramo de flores. En cuanto estuvo al frente, el ramo bajo y se vio la cara nerviosa de James.

-¿James? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Debido a tu papá y que la fecha se eligió de pronto, no pude proponértelo. – dijo James aún con la voz nerviosa.

-¿Proponer?-preguntó Alice sorprendida mientras James se ponía con una rodilla en el suelo. Luego ambos sonrieron sinceramente.

La pareja subía feliz la escalinata para entrar al restaurant "Heaven" de propiedad de Edward. Alice impaciente se adelantó y entro corriendo ignorando a Edward que estaba en la barra, para luego encontrarse en una de las mesas con sus Rosalie y Ángela que la esperaban en el local.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Tengo hambre tengo hambre tengo hambre!...¿Cómo que no han ordenado aún?- pregunto Alice mirando desilusionada la mesa.

-Te estábamos esperando, oh James estas aquí ¿no iras a la empresa?- comento Rose.

-Creí que sería bueno verlas antes de la boda.- comentó el chico mientras le hacía una seña a Edward el que comenzó disimuladamente a escuchar la conversación.

-Ni siquiera nos pides opinión para poner una fecha, la noticia repentina nos toma a todas por sorpresa. – comento Ángela.

-¿Qué? EL les llamó hace cinco minutos. Les dijo que tardaríamos 5 minutos en llegar. ¿No tenías una reserva?- comento Alice con voz de amurrada y James le giró la cabeza hacia el mesón en donde estaba Aro mostrándole el plato de pasta recién servido. Alice moviendo los labios dijo "tengo hambre". Luego se giraron para conversar con las chicas.

En el mesón Edward le dijo a Aro.

-Quítale las hojas de laurel y el exceso de cebolla. ¿Y tu exactamente que estás haciendo?-terminó por preguntarle a Seth, un joven muy alegre que trabajaba de garzón en el restaurante.

-Pero jefe…

-Ve a servirles.

Todos observaban entretenidos como Alice comía feliz su segundo plato de pasta, Edward sentado en un extremo de la mesa estaba atento a como la chica comía feliz. James por su parte también sonreía viendo como su novia no dejaba nada en el plato.

-Hey James, ese día fatal cuando le salvaste la vida a Alice ¿Te imaginaste que sería una chica que comía tanto? – pregunto Ángela divertida.

-¿Ese día fatal?- pregunto James mientras comenzaba a recordar.

Flashback…

Alice corría feliz a la entrada del sendero de tracking con su enorme cantidad de energía usual…"Rose apúrate!" gritaba la peli castaña sonriente a su amiga que venía más atrás. Pronto comenzaron a ascender en su caminata alegres por el sendero. Cuando llegaron a la cima hicieron un picnic, pero pronto las nubes cubrieron el cielo y se puso a llover. Rápidamente las chicas emprendieron retorno, pero la lluvia las alcanzó. Siguieron caminando pero de pronto con la lluvia las chicas se perdieron y separaron. Alice camino a la deriva buscando a Rose, busco su celular en su mochila pero no lo encontró. Pronto oscureció y asustada se quedó sentada sobre un tronco pensando en que hacer mientras el frío comenzaba a atacarla. Un par de horas más tarde James que en ese instante no se conocían, la encontró, la llevo a un refugio y fue por ayuda. Cuando llego a donde se encontraba una entumecida Alice amablemente le dijo.

-Me gustaría acompañarte al hospital pero tengo una reunión de trabajo muy importante mañana, pero estarás bien.

Fin flashback….

-¿Parece una película no? Cuando me estaba llevando debajo de la montaña yo me preguntaba si él era un fantasma o humano.- comentaba entretenida Alice mientras Rose la miraba con semblante triste, la chica lo noto y agregó.

-¿Estas preocupada porque casi muero Rose?

-Tu eres Alice Cullen y eres una hija de Dios es imposible de que pudieras morir así.- comentó la rubia.

-Si no es por James yo me hubiese muerto.- comentó Alice fingiendo temblar para luego sonriente abrazarse al brazo de James. Edward por su parte escuchaba algo incómodo la conversación sin emitir comentario.

Más tarde las chicas se encontraban en la salita del cuarto de Alice, organizando los preparativos para la boda mientras bebían un poco de vino y comían fruta picada. Pero Alice muy animada estaba con el vestido de novia puesto.

-La ceremonia esta lista, el vestido de la novia también está listo. Con esto queda enviar las invitaciones, ver el vestido de las damas de honor y hacer algunas compras.- decía Rose mientras iba chequeando la lista de planificación de la boda.

-El problema es que tengo más de una o dos cosas en mi mente.- comentaba Alice mientras se metía más fruta a la boca y se afirmaba en Rose, la que simplemente sonreía. Pronto en la pantalla de la Tv se vio una película en la cual la protagonista estaba vestida de novia junto con sus dos mejores amigas vestidas de damas de honor.

-¡Oh es tan hermosa!.- comento Alice.

-Nosotras tendríamos que lucir así con Rose ¿cierto?- comentó Ángela.

-Mañana ustedes van a elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor.- dijo Alice sin percatarse que pasaba a voltear un vaso por suerte vacío.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ese vestido de novia? – dijo Ángela asustada.

-Lo sé.- dijo Alice divertida luego se puso de pie y una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Eso… ¡cuando ustedes se casen lo usan también! ¡Las tres usaremos el mismo vestido de novia! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que un préstamo! ¿No es así?- dijo la chica dando saltitos.

-El cuarto que solía usar Rosalie cuando vivía acá tu mamá ya lo renovó.- dijo Ángela mirando hacia la puerta que daba a ese cuarto.

-Sí, mamá lo transformó en una salita de estudio luego que Rose se fue a vivir contigo. Y quiere renovar todo el segundo piso en cuanto yo me mude- explicó Alice.

-Claro, y yo comencé a estudiar en la universidad. Hubiese sido genial que hubiésemos vivido las tres juntas. – comento Ángela.

-Rose, porque no te pruebas el vestido.- dijo Alice de pronto logrando que la rubia la mirara algo incómoda. Pero de pronto el celular de Alice mostró la llegada de un mensaje de James. "Debes dormir amor". Logrando una sonrisa radiante de Alice.

-James si es un fantasma. ¿Cómo sabes que no te has dormido?- comentó Ángela.

-No hay cosa que él no sepa.- dijo Alice respondiendo feliz el mensaje.

"Estoy a punto. Duerme bien." Le escribió Alice a James, el que sonriente leyó el mensaje. Luego se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio para escribir otro mensaje.

Eran las 3:40 de la madrugada y Bella estaba limpiando el piso del minimarket. De pronto dos tipos encapuchados entran amenazándola con un cuchillo. Uno de los tipos rompió con un bate la cámara de seguridad. El que tenía el cuchillo apuntalo a Bella contra el mesón.

-¿Dónde está el dinero? – Bella sin decir nada comenzó a abrir la caja pero el tipo la frenó.

-Ese no. Saca el dinero que dejo el dueño aquí. Hemos venido dateados, así que no te hagas la tonta. – Bella se quedó quieta sin moverse, ni decir nada. El otro ladrón se acercó y la tomo por el pelo para luego empujarla contra el mesón.

-¡No te hagas la valiente y dinos donde está el dinero! O ¿Quieres morir?- dijo el ladrón molesto poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello, pero Bella no mostró ni una pisca de miedo. Es más, las palabras del ladrón no sonaron tan mal para la chica.

-Apuñálame.- fue lo único que dijo Bella logrando que el ladrón comenzara a desesperarse.

-Esta chica es estúpida.- dijo el ladrón per antes de que pudiese hacer más las sirenas de los policías sonaron afuera del local.

En la estación de policía tenían a Bella dando declaración con careo frente a los ladrones, el policía algo impresionado le dice.

-Esta señorita valiente no le teme a dos ladrones que la amenazan con un cuchillo. Si la amenazan así usted tiene que dar lo que ellos le piden.

Lo que el policía no sabía, es que para Bella la vida no valía nada. Para ella la necesidad de despertar cada día era una tortura dolorosa, como una herida punzante que se negaba a cicatrizar. Por lo que hace varios años ya, que ella simplemente vivía "muerta en vida", esperando que más pronto que tarde la muerte visitara su puerta.

Bella salió de la estación de policía con su típico paso de no tener rumbo, esta vez con un pómulo un poco hinchado y una herida en el labio debido al empujón contra el mesón. Pero a la chica poco le importaba su aspecto físico. Ya faltaba poco para que comenzara a amanecer, algo que Bella odiaba. El simple hecho de que saliera el sol le recordaba que tendría un día más de triste existencia.

Un nuevo día, Edward y James deciden ir juntos al gimnasio. Ambos están en las trotadoras, en cuanto James le sube la intensidad a la máquina Edward como un niño pequeño competitivo le sube más a su máquina, lo que simplemente logra que James suelte una sonrisa.

Luego de hacer deporte ambos fueron juntos a desayunar para hablar de negocios.

-Necesito 30 diseños distintos para el complejo. ¿Comprendes que tienen que ser 30 distintos?- decía James.

-Para que me pides que haga el proyecto si no confías en mí, déjame hacer mi trabajo, simplemente tienes que confiar en mí.- dijo Edward.

-Este chico, ¿Por qué no te quieres desarrollar en la empresa? Con tu habilidad…- comenzó a comentar James, el que era 5 años mayor que Edward por cierto. Pero Edward lo cortó.

-¿Tengo qué?- le preguntó Edward a su amigo.

-Está bien, siempre digo que Alice es demasiado ingenua en querer que diseñes nuestra casa.

-¿Entonces quien lo hará?- pregunto Edward pero James cambio un poco el tema.

-Volviste a estados unidos para encontrar a esa chica. ¿La encontraste?- dijo James pero Edward no respondió nada.

-Nueva York no es tan grande, además sabes en que barrio la chica vive. ¿El área no es tan grande y aún no das con ella? ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?

-No gracias.

Ángela, Rose y Alice se juntaron en el local donde trabajaba la primera, el cual estaba a media cuadra del restaurante de Edward. Mientras Ángela abría el local con la ayuda de Rose, Alice miraba hacia los alrededores. Pronto ve a Edward caminando hacia su local y la castaña pega un grito.

-¡Edward!- logrando llamar la atención de sus amigas mientras Edward la ignoró y apuró el paso. Alice lo noto y a gritos salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Edward! ¡Espérame! ¡Edwaaaaaaard!

Logro alcanzarlo en las escaleras del restaurante y comenzó a explicarle.

-Quiero recibir la bendición de nuestros amigos más cercanos antes de casarme. Cómo tú eres el pequeño amigo casi hermano de James y mi amigo.

-No soy tu amigo.- le dijo Edward deteniéndose afuera del local.

-¿Por qué no eres mi amigo? Fuimos a la misma escuela y curso. – explico Alice como si fuese lo más obvio de la vida.

-Si estudiar juntos por unos cuantos meses se consideran para ser compañeros, entonces que así sea. Pero, incluso si me consideran amigo, me niego a ser el padrino.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica.

-James y yo hablamos al respecto, así que sólo tienes que irte.

-¿James dijo que estaba bien si tu no querías?- preguntó Alice.

-Vete.- dijo Edward para darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Alice habló.

-Edward, ¿Acaso aún me hechas la culpa por lo que sucedió en el pasado? ¿Es así? – pero Edward no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tipo de hombre guarda tanto rencor? Ya olvídalo. A decir verdad, si alguien debe sentirse mal por lo que sucedió, debería ser yo. – comento la chica logrando que Edward se diese media vuelta hacia ella.

-Sigues siendo tan impaciente como antes. Nadie ha dicho nada. Tú estás ansiosa y te pones impaciente. Tienes razón. Por ti, yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo. ¿Qué harás? – dijo Edward.

-Edward… ¿estarás enojado para toda la vida?- preguntó Alice preocupada comenzando a hacer un usual gesto de mover los dedos de la mano derecha inquieta.

-Cuando te cases, te convertirás en mi cuñada. Será así. Terminemos de hablar.- dijo Edward tajante. Una clara tristeza cruzó el rostro de la dulce Alice, la cual se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Alice se fue hasta el local donde la esperaban sus amigas, ya sin mucho ánimo. Las chicas lo notaron en su rostro y Ángela no demoró en preguntar.

-¿Edward no aceptó?

-¿No está Edward un poco mal? ¿Cómo se puede tratar a un amigo de esa manera? – comentó Alice.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea Edward? – preguntó Rose.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Alice sin entender.

-¿Has olvidado lo incómodo que era para los dos, durante esos pocos meses? – trató de explicar Ángela.

-Ah, pero eso fue en aquél entonces. – dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Cuál él vino como su amigo? ¿Dónde Edward dijo que él no era tu amigo? ¿Dónde en el mundo se puede tener una amistad unilateral? – dijo Rose seria.

-¿Un amigo, no siempre es un amigo de por vida? – preguntó Alice.

-Edward te odia tanto, ¿no lo odias?- le preguntó Ángela a Alice.

-Obvio que no lo odio.

-Eres como un ángel.- comentó sarcásticamente Rose.

-Él a veces es molesto, peor no lo odio, ¿ok?- enunció Alice.

-Al que no le agradas, a uno le desagrada. Si es que esa es la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no te desagrada?- insistió Ángela.

-Simplemente es así. Rose vas a llegar tarde a la empresa. Tengo que regresar a casa rápido y después salir de nuevo. Hoy estoy muy ocupada. Comeremos más la próxima vez. Me voy amiguitas lindas.- Dijo Alice en una fracción de segundo para salir corriendo del local con su característica sonrisa de siempre. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra en el lugar. Rose se quedó observando preocupada como su amiga salió de pronto.

James abría el sobre que Alice le llevo a la oficina.

-EL registro, el certificado bancario, el sello del banco. No olvide nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Eso es realmente bueno!- comento sonriente James.

-Pero, le dijiste a Edward que está bien que él no sea el padrino ¿verdad?

-Él siempre ha sido tímido y no interactúa mucho con la gente. ¿Crees que estará dispuesto a estar frente a tanta gente? Era el mismo en los .- explico James.

-¿Él todavía tiene que observar las emociones de las personas para hacer su trabajo? - preguntó Alice.

-Él no es tan fuerte como parece. Ha pasado por muchas cosas.

-Ah, es por eso que él no quiere hacerlo.- comentó Alice en voz alta.

-Amor, me encargaré de buscar a mi padrino.- le dijo James logrando sacar nuevamente una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice. La feliz novia se puso de pie y tomo su cartera mientras decía.

-Esas amigas mías sin duda tienen que ser mis damas de honor.

-Si terminas antes de las 4, me llamas. Vamos juntos.- dijo James.

-La posibilidad de que falle es de 99%- comentó la chica comenzando a salir del lugar James se percató que Alice dejo olvidado su celular, lo tomo y lo escondió tras la espalda.

-¿Estás segura que no se te olvida nada?

-Aaaaa ¡celular!- dijo Alice y James lo puso frente a sus ojos.

-Hadita distraída.- comentó el novio sonriente. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo.

-¡ya me voy!

James más tarde se reunió con su suegro y le mostro los papeles que le había llevado Alice luego comenzó a explicar.

-Los 5 puntos en el sur se encuentran en buen estado. Me pondré en contacto con el administrador para recibir el dinero. La solución de la tierra al mar está quebrada.

-Ese tiempo fue muy complicado. Estoy muy agradecido contigo, por solucionar todos los problemas de lo que empecé. – dijo Carlisle.

-Sólo fue el comienzo.- comentó James.

-Ahora es el real comienzo.- dijo Carlisle feliz.

-Verdad.- agrego James.

Salieron de la oficina y se encontraron con el escritorio de Rose. Rose se desempeñaba como la secretaria de la gerencia general de las empresas.

-Voy directo a trabajar, te puedes retirar si quieres.- le dijo Carlisle a Rose.

-Ok, jefe.

-Trabajaste duro.- comento James.

Alice por su parte fue ella misma a elegir los vestidos de sus damas de honor. Se probó una de sus elecciones y lo observaba cautelosamente en el espejo. El vestido era de un bello rosa pastel, unos minutos más tarde Alice ya más decidida comentó a la vendedora.

-Creo que este vestido va a satisfacer el crítico gusto de Rose y Ángela se verá hermosa. ¿O debo buscar algo más sexy?

-Elija el que a usted le parezca, siempre es importante que la novia este contenta.- dijo la vendedora.

-Pero quiero que mis amigas estén radiantes, van a estar los amigos del novio. Y uno nunca sabe.- dijo la castaña con una pícara sonrisa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Alice se decidió por el vestido y aprovecho de llevarse uno para ella puesto así sus amigas podrían verlo. Salió feliz del atelier del diseñador a su auto y se encaminó sonriente.

James salió de la oficina y se fue a su coche también bastante contento y emprendió rumbo.

Bella estaba en su cuarto mirando fijo el calendario, hoy era el día 15 del mes de marzo. Para muchos un día ordinario, pero al parecer para Bella no lo era, ya que estaba marcado con una notoria circunferencia roja. Bella fue a una de las cajas que tenía arrumbadas en un rincón y saco un vestido negro de esta.

El scheduler iba cruzando el puente de Brooklyn en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, necesitaba llegar a la cita a tiempo. Por su parte Bella iba en el autobús esta vez no con sus viejas ropas deportivas, si no, con el vestido negro y una rosa marchita en su mano. En cuento llego a la parada, el bus se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y Bella descendió de él seria como siempre, pero esta vez más decidida que nunca. No se fijó en que alguien la iba siguiendo en su trayecto. Por el lado por donde iba caminando paso el scheduler en su motocicleta, el cual unos metros más adelante se detuvo estacionando su moto a un costado de la carretera. Miro su celular y en el aparecía una foto y nombre.

-Adam Jackson, 5 minutos.

Bella llego hacia su destino caminando por la berma de la carretera, que estaba casi al frente de donde estaba el scheduler esperando, pero tranquila sin tener mayor sentido de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Cuando llego al lugar se acuclilló frente a él. Ese lugar, en donde hace 5 años había perdido lo más importante de su vida. Rápidamente la imagen del pavimento con la silueta dibujada vino a su memoria, con eso los recuerdos del cuerpo y la sangre derramados ahí. Decidida se puso de pie, tomo un último aliento y apretando la rosa contra su cuerpo se cruzó en la carretera esperando que el camión que venía, ya a esas alturas tocando la bocina, le arrebatara su triste existencia.

-continuará…-/ iiii espero comentarios :]


	3. Aún no era tu hora, momento, ni lugar…

Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece al drama coreano 49 days. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Hola cap 2… cualquier duda un rr o pm ;)

Capítulo 2: "Aún no era tu hora, momento, ni lugar…"

Milagrosamente alguien mueve a Bella del lugar sacándola hacia un lado. Pero el camión ya estaba en labor de frenada traspasando hacia el otro lado de la carretera y con esto se forma una colisión múltiple en la cual uno tras otro, los autos iban colisionando sin poder detenerse terminando todo en un choque de grandes dimensiones.

Emmett observa el choque algo impresionado, mientras Bella yace inconsciente al otro lado de la calzada en los brazos de su salvador, el hombre que había comprado la cajetilla de cigarros en el mini market; Jacob Black.

Alice venia algo triste manejando por la carretera, un motociclista se cruza ante ella adelantando y luego este pierde el equilibrio metros más adelante ya que no se percató de la colisión delante de él, Alice para esquivarlo se hace a un lado sin ver que había un camión detenido, chocando de lleno con él y saliendo despedida del vehículo de golpe.

James se encontraba en una reunión de negocios.

-Usted joven James es un ejecutivo con un futuro muy prometedor.- comentó uno de los asistentes.

-Saben que mi boda es en una semana, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién no está enterado de eso?- comenta el otro asistente.

-Por lo menos déjame arreglar mi trabajo en cuatro días antes de la boda. Así ustedes quedan tranquilos.- agregó James.

Se formó un gran atochamiento en el accidente, una de las personas que llego minutos al lugar de la impresión con la escena se le provoco un infarto, justo como lo tenía agendado Emmett. Alice que yacía aun tirada en el asfalto de pronto comenzó a reaccionar. Rápidamente a su mente vinieron flashes del accidente, al darse cuenta se puso de pie en la carretera, pero no había gente a su alrededor, sólo los vehículos. Luego de la nada se vio a un gran tumulto de gente que estaba alrededor de su auto. Se acercó a mirar que sucedía y se vio a ella tirada sobre el manubrio cubierta en sangre e inconsciente.

-Esa…soy yo. ¡Hazte a un lado!- gritó Alice tratando de correr a una de las personas que estaban frente a su auto pero al intentar tocarlo, no pudo, simplemente su mano no podía acercarse.

-¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Esto es imposible. Debo estar soñando. Esto no puede ser así, tranquila Alice.- decía Alice en voz alta tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en su mente las cosas no calzaban. Como era posible que ella se estuviese viéndose tirada sobre un manubrio cubierta en sangre. Se alejó un poco del auto y vio a un hombre hablando por celular, el cual la miro fijo mientras hablaba. Confundida trato de ir a hablarle pero antes de que diese un paso pasaron los socorristas con su cuerpo en una camilla. Al verse en ese estado Alice volvió a mirar si estaba el hombre pero el ya no estaba, por lo que simplemente corrió a la ambulancia y se subió para acompañarse.

En la ambulancia rumbo al hospital, los paramédicos trataban de despertar a Alice en la camilla, mientras esta sentada a un lado no contenía las lágrimas mirando la escena.

Los médicos de urgencia recibieron el cuerpo de Alice y rápidamente la llevaban a un box para atenderla, mientras Alice seguía la camilla aún sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Por una de las cámaras de seguridad se veía cómo iban solamente los doctores con la camilla.

Bella comenzó a reaccionar y se enderezó para darse cuenta que estaba en una camilla del hospital, rápidamente las imágenes de su frustrado intento de suicidio se agolparon en su mente.

Carlisle llegó corriendo desesperado a la sala de urgencias seguido por James. Llego al mesón de informaciones.

-Mi hija, Alice. La paciente del accidente de tránsito. ¡Donde esta!- rápidamente la enferme su puso a mirar en la computadora. Alice vio cómo su papa preguntaba por ella.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡Aquí estoy!- pero no recibió reacción alguna de ellos. Se acercó a donde estaban, pero ellos caminaron también hacia ella, ya que iban al box, pero en vez de verla simplemente traspasaron su espectro provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Luego vio como ellos se acercaron a donde estaba su cuerpo en la camilla y preguntaban consternados como estaba.

Bella en tanto vio como unos hombres preguntaban preocupados por el estado de la paciente que estaba ahí. Algo molesta se quitó el suero que tenía puesto para largarse del lugar.

Minutos más tarde en una camilla llevaban a Alice para el quirófano, necesitaba ser operada con urgencia. Carlisle y James acompañaban la camilla.

-Hasta acá solamente pueden acompañar la camilla.- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras ingresaban por la puerta al área de quirófanos.

-¡Doctor, por favor salve a nuestra Alice!- gritó James desesperado mientras las puertas se cerraban. Alice miraba la escena tras ellos, sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Carlisle lloraba sin consuelo y James miraba la puerta.

-Papá…estoy aquí. James…- dijo Alice tratando de tocarlo pero nuevamente algo se lo impedía. Ya más desesperada comenzó a dar golpes hacia James pero no podía.

-¡James! ¡James!¡ Me estoy volviendo loca! - decía la chica desesperada entre lágrimas.

Pronto llega Esme corriendo hacia donde estaba Carlisle , James y Alice. Está última claramente sin ser poder vista.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo está mi Alice? ¿Está muy herida?

-Tenemos que esperar a que salga de la cirugía. – Dijo Carlisle acercándose a su esposa.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Esme para luego perder el equilibrio de la impresión. James rápidamente la sujeto y llevo hacia una de las sillas que estaban junto a ellos. Alice simplemente lloraba sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada. Carlisle ya desesperándose comenzó a decir en voz alta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué mi niña?

Por el pasillo cercano, Alice vio a Emmett hablando por celular mientras se dirigía a otra parte del hospital, rápidamente el recuerdo de verlo en la zona del accidente vino a su mente y sin dudarlo mucho comenzó a seguirlo.

Bella salió de los box de emergencias caminando con su normal letargo que la acompañaba. Emmett pasó por su lado hablando sin percatarse de ella y luego Alice persiguiéndolo igualmente sin notarla. Alice trato de entrar a la zona de emergencias, pero no odia tocar la puerta al igual que a las personas. Aprovecho que uno de los doctores salió de la sala y entró.

-Perdón, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Me viste antes verdad? - preguntó esperanzada acercándose a Emmett.

-Ya ¡Alice! ¿Es que no pones atención cuando conduces?- dijo Emmett y luego se giró hacia la camilla en la cual se encontraba el hombre del infarto en la carretera rodeado por su familia. Alice también miro hacia el lugar y vio como del cuerpo del hombre salía un "alma" por así decirlo, exactamente igual a la persona. Alice al ver esto, dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

En todo esto uno de los doctores se acercó hacia la camilla y les informo a los familiares que el paciente había fallecido. Desatándose el llanto de la familia desconsolada por la perdida. Emmett muy serio hace una reverencia hacia el hombre, mientras Alice miraba al hombre sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Lo hiciste bien todo el tiempo. – le dijo Emmett al hombre, el cual se giró hacia la camilla y vio a su desconsolada familia llorando.

-Mejor vamos.- pidió Emmett.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sólo sígueme.

Emmett seguido por el hombre caminaron hacia el otro extremo de la sala de urgencias, ahí de pronto de la nada comenzó a aparecer una especia de ascensor color plata. Alice que los seguía, aún seguía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba viendo. Emmett alzo un brazo y haciendo un gesto horizontal con él, hiso que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen y luego insto al hombre a que entrase. Alice con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas vio como el hombre tranquilamente entraba y se les quedaba mirando con un gesto sereno y en paz. Emmett volvió a hacer una reverencia y las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente para luego poco a poco el ascensor desintegrarse como si fuese una nube.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué paso acá?-preguntó Alice sin dudar.

-Sígueme.- le dijo Emmett y comenzó a caminar. Alice se detuvo y vio como ya el ascensor no estaba, se asustó y corrió para alcanzar a Emmett.

Se encontraban en la azotea del hospital, ahí Emmett la observa detenidamente como si fuese un animalito de zoológico, Alice dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-Entonces eres… ¿Eres el ángel de la muerte? – preguntó la chica.

-Aaaa tan pasada de moda. Ahora es cada año cuando me pasa esto. Yo no soy el ángel de la muerte, soy un programador.- dijo Emmett como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Programador?

-Para los humanos, una vez que nacen se decide cuanto tiempo vivirán. Eso tiene su razón. Pero después discutiremos eso. En conclusión, hago un seguimiento del calendario estimado para cada persona. Y la conexión con esa persona es mi trabajo.

-Creo que entiendo, ¿entonces no eres el ángel de la muerte?- preguntó Alice.

-¡aaaa! Te dije que no soy el ángel de la muerte, sino un programador. ¡Pro-gra-ma-dor!

-¡En FIN! ¿Eso significa que estoy muerta? – gritó Alice en respuesta.

-Bien dicho. Estas muerta.- dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿viniste a buscarme? ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Eso no está del todo correcto. Mi programa de hoy fue Alex Thomsom. Lo viste, ¿verdad, la persona que recién se fue? Estaba esperando por ese Señor. Debería haber sido originalmente su muerte al conducir. Pero a causa del accidente su muerte fue postergada con retraso a un ataque al corazón. Es el caso que los programadores más odiamos. ¡Cuando nuestros horarios se desprograman!

-Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué nadie viene por mí? – preguntó inquieta Alice.

-Porque tú no estabas programada para morir hoy.- comentó Emmett como una obviedad nuevamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu Alice Cullen. No debías morir hoy. Aún no era tu hora, momento, ni lugar.

-¿Dices que no debía morir hoy?

-A veces, muy de vez en cuando, algún revoltoso nos causa problemas. Como los que intentan suicidarse. ¿Por qué no seguir el orden? Cuando el momento llega. Nosotros venimos, eso es lo correcto.

-¡Entonces porque a mí!- gritó Alice.

-¡Ay chica, casi se me cae el hígado!-exclamó Emmett.

-Obviamente, este no era mi momento para morir. No hay razón para que yo muera así.

-¡Te dije que fue un accidente niña!

-Por eso, esto no es verdad. ¿Estás mintiendo verdad? Yo no morí, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un ángel de la muerte como tú?- comentó Alice tratando de buscar explicación aparente a todo lo que sucedía, el ver su cuerpo en una camilla "aún vivo", no poder hablar con sus padres, con James…

-¿Quién dijo que no existe el ángel de la muerte? ¿Has conocido a alguien ya muerto? Incluso si fuese así, él no tendría por qué recordarnos.

-YO no he muerto. No. Es imposible para mí estar muerta. Yo, en este momento estoy en una cirugía. Yo vi con mis propios ojos cuando me llevaron adentro de la sala. ¿Puede una persona muerta ser sometida a una cirugía?

-Pueden someterse a cirugía. ¿Puedes verlo con tus propios ojos?

Edward estaba en la terraza de su restaurante tratando de despejar su mente, pero las palabras de Alice resonaban. "_Porque queremos tener la bendición de nuestros amigos. Eres el hermano menor de James, también mi amigo" _También recordó haberle dicho que él no era su amigo y el rostro de tristeza de Alice. De pronto llega Ángela corriendo bañada en lágrimas.

-¡Edward!

-Ángela, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Por qué no contestabas el teléfono! Edward… ¡Alice tuvo un accidente!

En un bello y amplio cuarto de la clínica, el cuerpo de Alice se encontraba conectado a un respirador mecánico, mientras que su cabeza estaba totalmente vendada después de la cirugía. James estaba a su lado sujetando su mano, mientras Esme sostenía la otra. Carlisle caminaba de un lado para otro en el cuarto frotándose las manos y con la mirada perdida. Alice y Emmett observaban la escena ahí mismo sin ser sentidos ni vistos por los Cullen y James.

-Cariño ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Cuándo despertara? ¿Por qué no ha venido el médico?- preguntó de pronto Esme. James seguía observando sin poder creer como su novia yacía en la cama conectada a un ventilador mecánico.

-El vendrá…El vendrá pronto. Sólo espera un poco…- dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras Esme entre sollozos se giró hacia la cama.

-Ves. No estoy muerta.- dijo Alice mirando la escena.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada.- espeto Emmett serio. Alice nerviosa comenzó a hacer su peculiar gesto de manos. En eso la puerta se abre y Rosalie llega corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle. Luego se gira hacia la cama y pone una mano cubriendo su boca.

-¡Alice!- dice la rubia comenzando a llorar.

-Ella es mi amiga.- le comenta Alice a Emmett.

-Lo sé, Rosalie Hale. Tu prometido James. Tu padre y tu madre. Ángela vendrá y Edward también.- dijo Emmett y en ese instante entran Ángela seguida por Edward. La primera va hacia donde Carlisle mientras Edward se queda mirando el cuerpo de Alice en la cama sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Señor, ¿Cómo está Alice? ¿Cómo se accidentó? – preguntaba Ángela preocupada. Edward comenzó a tratar de contener las ganas de acercarse más e impresionado trataba de contener las lágrimas. Ángela se giró hacia su amiga preguntando que había pasado. Rosalie simplemente lloraba en silencio.

Pronto llego el doctor a la sala. Carlisle rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ella está bien?

-Ella…está en condición vegetal. Es muy parecido a estar muerta.- dijo el doctor. Dejando a todos los presentes en silencio. Carlisle no lo podía creer, Rosalie abrió los ojos conteniendo un sollozo, James trataba de interpretar las palabras, Ángela se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Tiene muerte cerebral? Si se trata de muerte cerebral…- comenzó a decir Esme para luego desvanecerse. Ángela corrió a sujetarla.

Alice trato de ir donde su madre pero Emmett la sujeto del brazo.

-Este no es un lugar donde debes inmiscuirte.

En tanto Ángela abrazaba a Esme, ambas acurrucadas en el suelo. Mientras el resto miraban a Alice en la cama.

-¿Qué…significa esto doctor? Se sometió a la cirugía. ¿Por qué? – pregunto Carlisle ya sin poder contener más el llanto. James tampoco pudo más y afirmado en la cama comenzó a llorar. Alice en el fondo del cuarto observando la escena también lo hacía, no lo podía creer.

Más tarde Emmett caminaba por el pasillo del hospital seguido por Alice.

-¿Qué será de mi ahora? – pregunto Alice.

-Sígueme. Dijo el programador.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- Pregunto Alice pero no recibió respuesta, rápidamente las imágenes de Emmett abriendo el ascensor vinieron a su mente.

-No voy a llevarle al ascensor, ¡sólo sígueme! – dijo Emmett con voz cancina. Alice comenzó a correr asustada en sentido contrario pero rápidamente Emmett le apareció frente.

-Que molesta…qué molesta. ¿Cómo todos hacen exactamente lo mismo? ¿No tienes alguna idea nueva?- dijo Emmett señalando su cabeza.

-No lo hagas. NO te me acerques.- espetó la chica asustada y tratando de mantener distancia.

-Te dije que no te dejaría en el ascensor. ¿Por qué estas huyendo?

-¡No me engañes! ¿Crees que voy a creer en tus mentiras?

-Mentiras…esas son cosas que los humanos dicen. En tus ojos ¿me veo como un humano?- preguntó Emmett acercando su rostro al de Alice. La chica pego un grito y se encogió.

-Dios me da oportunidades para salvar vidas. ¿Tú no sabes quién soy? Vamos.- dijo Emmett explicando lo obvio. Y comenzando luego a caminar. Alice se puso de pie y dijo.

-No te necesito. ¿Quién es tu líder?

-¿Qué?

-¿No eres un mensajero del infierno? Cómo puedo creer en las palabras del mensajero del infierno. Debe haber alguien encima de ti. Dios, Buda, no importa quién. – dijo la chica increpando al programador.

-¡Correcto! Solo soy un don nadie que va por el libro. No importa lo que digas sigo siendo responsable de esto. En el reporte se acepta si se les dice a ustedes las instrucciones. De esas cosas soy responsable, tienes que escucharme.

-Me voy a casar en una semana. Mi mamá y mi papá sólo me tienen a mí. Morí cuando yo no estaba destinada a morir. ¡Estas siendo irresponsable!- explico Alice entre lágrimas.

-Asuntos molestos ocurren en todas partes. Sin embargo, eres un alma. No voy a obligarte a ir al elevador si esto ha sido injusto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la chica secándose las lágrimas. De pronto, de la nada aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una especia de parque.

-He trabajado como programador por mucho tiempo. Esta es tu pequeña área. Antes que tú, sólo tuve dos situaciones similares. Tú eres la tercera.

-¿Sólo dos veces?

-En esta situación, si la muerte no estaba prevista, pero mueres por equivocación de otros, hay dos opciones. Tú debes elegir una.-explico Emmett deteniéndose en su caminata y mirando a Alice.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un tipo de orientación siguiendo al despachador para dejar este mundo.- dijo Emmett de pronto apareciendo a un costado de Alice. Esta se giró y pregunto.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es lo mismo que dejarme morir!

-Hay alguien que dijo: "No hay sentimientos duraderos en este mundo". Lo que buscaría sería una nueva oportunidad en su próxima vida y entró en el ascensor por el mismo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Alice y Emmett se le acercó.

-¿Quién crees que soy pequeña, un humano que miente?

-Ok, ya lo sé. Ya sé. No te acerques tanto. ¿Qué es lo que hiso el otro? - dijo Alice retrocediendo asustada.

-Eligió la segunda opción.- dijo Emmett apareciendo ahora al lado de una estatua.

-¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

-49 días, encontrar a tres personas que realmente te amen. Después de eso, puedes volver. También si tú valoras estar viva sabiendo de los valores de la vida y la muerte. Valdría la pena que tú puedas vivir tu vida de nuevo volviendo al mundo de los humanos.

-¿No es hasta 30 personas? ¿Dónde es fácil encontrar a una persona que no sea amada por lo menos por tres personas? – pregunto Alice extrañada por el pequeño número de personas que Emmett le pedía.

-Eso es verdad. Sí se trata de cruzar las fronteras de la vida y la muerte. ¿Será así de fácil? – preguntó el chico en respuesta.

-¿No dijiste que tres personas? Tú lo viste antes. Mi papá, mi mamá y mis amigos incluidos. Ya hay más de tres personas.- dijo Alice tranquila.

-Los padres y hermanos están exentos.- aclaró Emmett.

-¿Por qué excluir a aquellos que están relacionados con la sangre?

-Daaa…debido a que los lazos de sangre tienen el amor incondicional.- explico el programador.

-¿Pero, como probarlo?- preguntó curiosa la chica, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Los que realmente te aman. Sus lágrimas evidencian que piensan en ti. La pureza es del 100%. Tres gotas de lágrimas es lo que tienes que obtener.

-¿Sólo es eso? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? También lo viste antes, James, Rosalie, Ángela y Edward estaban llorando.

-Llorando. ¿Crees que el llorar con lágrimas es realmente llorar? – pregunto Emmett y borro la calma en el rostro de Alice. Nuevamente cambiaron de escenario rápidamente. Ahora estaban en un velorio. [n/a: describiré el velorio de la historia original, es un poco distinto…Si no es que bastante, al velorio de estilo occidental.]

En una sala rodeada por arreglos florales, se encontraban varias filas de mesas con gente a su alrededor comiendo y siendo atendidas. En el fondo al lado de una gran alfombra se encontraba un ataúd, frente a él dos personas se arrodillaban. Al lado de este se encontraban de pie familiares del fallecido. El ataúd estaba al lado de la pared cubierto por flores que formaban una especie de pirámide sobre y bajo este, además de una foto del muerto en el centro. Alice y Emmett aparecieron al lado de la alfombra.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?- preguntó Alice incómoda.

-Mira cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué?

-Las lágrimas de las personas que están llorando. Míralas cuidadosamente.- explicó Emmett.

Alice comenzó a mirar a la personas a su alrededor, pero para ella simplemente lloraban. Trató de enfocar mejor y hubo algo que le la sorprendió, las lágrimas al caer dejaban una fina estela de color. Emmett le señalo un trio de chicas que lloraban al extremo de una mesa.

-Ves, esas son lágrimas de simpatía por alguien que murió joven por eso la tonalidad azul, las que vez al lado son de azul más oscuro ya que son de simpatía pero con algunos recuerdos amargos. Pero las lágrimas de esa mujer son por costumbre y cortesía, nada de sentimientos.- señalando a la tercera mujer de la cual sus lágrimas dejaban una estela ploma. Alice observa atenta mirando las diferencias, de pronto resonó un gran llanto en el lugar. Ambos se giraron hacia donde estaba el ataúd.

-Allí. Esas son lágrimas 100% puras.- le mostró Emmett a Alice las lágrimas de la chica que lloraba sin consuelo. Las lágrimas dejaban una hermosa estela cristalina brillante.

-Así que la señora amaba sinceramente a la persona que murió. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Alice.

-Sí, es la hermana menor. Pero a su lado está el esposo. La persona que murió dejo una enorme cantidad de dinero del seguro. Y aunque este triste, él aún lleva a esperanza de su sueño para el futuro. Y mira al otro extremo esos dos están felices a sus espaldas.- señaló a Emmett a una pareja que lloraba, pero sus lágrimas dejaban una estela negra. Alice los miraba impresionada.

-Los humanos son muy complicados. Ya decía yo, deberían ser más como yo.- comentó Emmett.

Se quedaron hasta el final del velorio, ya estando solos en el lugar Emmett le pregunto a Alice, la cual aún estaba procesando toda la información que había recibido en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Es…Interesante.

-Tu disposición es también muy pura y optimista.

-Mi apodo es reina optimista o princesa pura.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Quieres hacerlo? – consultó Emmett.

-¿Qué otra cosa debería hacer? – pregunto la pequeña castaña.

-Encontrar tres lágrimas puras… ¿eso harás?

-No digas eso. Yo soy diferente a la persona que hemos visto antes.- explico Alice segura.

-No es necesario que me expliques todo a mí. La elección depende de ti.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Ok, ok ya lo sé. Sígueme entonces. – dijo el programador y fue hacia la salida. Alice se quedó de pie mirándolo.

-Él siempre pide que lo sigan…

Bella estaba acomodando artículos en una de las estanterías del mini market. Fuera de este se encontraban Emmett y Alice, obviamente no podían ser vistos por Bella ni por ningún "humano común". Emmett miro su celular en el cuál había una foto de Bella y sus datos.

-Bella Swan. Edad: 28 años. Creció en un orfanato y estudio en la NYU. Leía fuera de la escuela secundaria. Se graduó especializada en Turismo y Hotelería. Trabajo en el departamento de organización del Hotel S&N durante dos años. En abril de ese año, a la edad de 23 años renunció. Después de eso estuvo sin trabajo un año para luego comenzar a trabajar en esta tienda.

-Espera un momento. No puedo retener tanta información de golpe. ¿Podrías escribirlo en alguna parte? Mi habilidad para memorizar es un poco mala.

-Ahora hace unos días trabaja desde antes del atardecer hasta las 8 am.- Emmett continuó dando datos.

-Dije que lo escribieras. Oh, memorice todo.- de pronto Alice se dio cuenta que recordaba todo lo que Emmett le había dicho.

-No utilices tu forma de pensar para expresar las preguntas si no se darán cuenta.

-Pero… ¿Es necesario tomar prestado el cuerpo de esa mujer? – preguntó Alice señalando a Bella.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Ella parece extraña. Su cabello, y su ropa también. – explicó Alice.

-No se puede cambiar. Nada sucede sin ninguna razón. Todas las cosas están conectadas de una forma con otra.

-¿Me dices que estoy conectada a esta mujer? ¿Cómo es eso?

-¿En qué pensabas durante el accidente de tráfico? – le preguntó Emmett. Alice comenzó a tratar de recordar.

-No lo recuerdo…

-En lugar seguir discutiendo y preguntando. Escucha bien que aún hay un detalle importante.

En la clínica, todos aún se encontraban en el cuarto de Alice. A un lado de la cama tenían a Esme descansando en una camilla, James estaba sentado al lado de la cama mientras Carlisle observaba a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Rosalie y Ángela estaban en unas sillas un poco más atrás y Edward estaba afirmado en la pared. Alice miraba por la ventana de la puerta del bello cuarto de la clínica, en el cual se encontraban sus seres queridos y su cuerpo.

-Papá y mamá espérenme unos días. James, espérame. Regresaré pronto.

Bella llego a su apartamento luego de una noche completa de trabajo. En un rincón Alice estaba sentada esperando. Bella dejó su parca colgada y se tendió en su cama sin siquiera arroparse, estaba totalmente cansada.

"_Deberás esperar a que este completamente dormida"_ Alice recordó las instrucciones de Emmett mientras observaba a Bella caer en un profundo sueño. _"No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no creo que sea difícil"._ De apoco comenzó a acercarse hasta que se puso frente al cuerpo de Bella. _"Simplemente debes ponerte a ti misma sobre ella"_. Alice de a poco se puso sobre Bella y de pronto de la nada ingreso a su cuerpo para luego de apoco abrir los ojos y ver el techo del cuarto.

La única diferencia física entre la Bella que llego y la Bella con alma de Alice era el collar con forma de gota que tenía en el cuello. Alice comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y luego se puso poco a poco de pie, miro las manos de su nuevo cuerpo y luego lo tanteó un poco. Finalmente camino hacia un espejo en el cual ya no vio su reflejo, si no el de Bella. Poco a poco se acercó y algo impresionada comenzó a hacer su peculiar gesto de manos, trato de hablar y se dio cuenta de que no era su voz. Algo temerosa dijo "Yo soy Bella Swan" "Yo soy…Bella Swan" "¡Yo soy Bella Swan!" finalmente con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Continuará…


	4. ¿48 días?

Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece al drama coreano 49 days. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Hola cap 3… siento la tardanza, mucho que estudiar… bueno como siempre espero que les guste, gracias por los rr, favs, etc :] ah! cualquier duda un rr o pm ;)

Capítulo 3: "¿48 días?"

Alice aún sin tomar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos, veía como ahora su cuerpo era el de Bella. Emocionada simplemente lloró un momento más, esta era una nueva oportunidad que le regalaba la vida. Pero, de pronto vio la manga rota del pollerón que estaba usando, para luego asa analizar el conjunto completo que llevaba, el cual que no servía ni para quedarse en la casa. Luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, la cual se quedó atascada en los nudos sin desenredar que tenía el cabello de Bella.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella se lavó el cabello?- preguntó Alice en voz alta, luego se acercó de poco al espejo para ver el gran moretón que Bella tenía en el rostro, producto del asalto de la otra vez.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es ella algún tipo de gánster en su tiempo libre?

Alice se dirigió al baño para encontrarlo totalmente sucio, reviso los anaqueles en busca de champú, pero con suerte encontró una barra de jabón. Luego de asearse un poco se dedicó a recorrer el lugar en busca de algún producto de belleza, miro el armario y solo encontró polerones, buzos y camisetas anchas, que decir la ropa interior, casi le dio un ataque.

Salió a caminar un poco, mientras no podía evitar comentar en voz alta.

-No hay nada de ropa decente, ni siquiera labial. ¿Cómo puede haber una mujer así?- dijo y miro hacia una vidriera y pego un salto al ver el rostro de Bella reflejado en él. Pronto cayó en cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de Bella. –Soy Bella Swan, 28 años, ¿verdad?- repitió recordando mientras seguía observándose en la vidriera luego puso una mano sobre su cabeza.- Esta chica es mucho más alta que yo y sus dedos son muy largos. Además tiene una figura muy atractiva.- continuó comentando mientras volvía a detenerse en las ropas que llevaba puesta y con un suspiro dijo- Aa, me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy luciendo peor que un mendigo. ¿Cómo puede salir a la calle luciendo así?- miró al aparador y vio al lado suyo a Emmett observándola seriamente, Alice claramente se asustó, pero luego se giró hacia él y sonriente dijo.

-Hola programador. ¡Me asustaste! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó Emmett serio.

-Mira, soy Alice Cullen.- respondió feliz la chica.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Alice Cullen?

-Sí, soy Alice Cullen.- contestó Alice feliz, pero pronto notó su error y preocupada se tapó la boca. Emmett dio un paso hacia ella.

-Ayer claramente te lo dije. Durante los 49 días, deberás seguir tres condiciones.- Dijo Emmett totalmente serio y Alice preocupada comenzó a recordar…

_Flashback…_

_-¿Las tres condiciones?- preguntó la chica confusa. _

_-Primero, no puedes decirle a nadie que eres Alice Cullen. _

_-Pero como, si soy Alice- denotó en tono de obviedad. _

_-Si lo sé, pero no puedes revelarlo y punto.- dijo el programador y agregó-NO puedes decir quién eres y ni siquiera pensar en ello. _

_-Si no revelo que soy Alice, ¿cómo obtendré las tres lágrimas? _

_-Si es tan simple, ¿por qué molestarse en usar el cuerpo de otra persona? Simplemente pregúntale a la otra parte si te quiere o no. Si la otra parte dice que no. ¿Puede ser así?_

_-Si tienes razón.- dijo Alice sonriente. _

_-Si no sigues las reglas, te enviare de inmediato al otro mundo usando el ascensor. Inclusive a velocidad express. _

_-fin flash back-_

-Y si ignoras mis advertencias.- agregó Emmett.

-¿Ignorar tus advertencias? No la he ignorado, sólo la olvide. Sigo recordando la segunda y tercera regla.- dijo Alice y luego trató de imitar la voz de Emmett-En segundo lugar. Alice sólo puede usar el cuerpo de Bella Swan cuándo está durmiendo. Que poniéndolo en horas seria desde las 10 am hasta la media noche. ¿Cierto?

-Aish. ¿Tienes un IQ de dos dígitos cierto? Dije, tienes que devolverte a la casa de Bella antes de la media noche, TODAS LAS NOCHES, y ni un minuto después.-dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba su peculiar impermeable amarillo.

_Continuación Flash back anterior-_

_-¿Qué pasa si no alcanzo a llegar a las 12?- preguntó Alice._

_-Si llegas un minuto tarde, se descontara un día de los 49 días. _

_-¿Cómo puede ser eso?_

_-Hay reglas en nuestro mundo, ¿claro?_

_-Entonces, ¿cuál es la tercera regla? _

_-Tendrás que ganar el dinero que uses.- dijo Emmett. _

_-¿Necesito ganar dinero?- preguntó la chica asombrada. _

_-Te lo advierto. Aparte del préstamo del cuerpo de Bella Swan. No debes realizar ningún delito o falta de virtud. Y claramente no puedes hacerle daño a su cuerpo y a ella de ninguna manera. _

_-¡OK, ok! Lo entiendo, por favor para. Estás seguro de que pareces un hombre con esa apariencia, pero me regañas peor que mi madre.- comentó la chica. _

_-Mira aquí, te estoy diciendo. En el otro mundo, no diferenciamos hombres de mujeres. _

_-¡Yo no tengo interés en el otro mundo y lo sabes!- gritó Alice. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-No tengo ninguna razón para ir a tu mundo, y no quiero ir ni saber de qué se trata. Tú acabas de decir eso, si tres personas están dispuestas a llorar por mí mañana. Regresaré a la vida ¿cierto?_

_-Deben ser tres personas que te amen de verdad.- agregó Emmett. _

_-¿Si hay más de tres? Estaba pensando…Aparte de mis padres, hay tres personas que me amen. No podemos excluir a esas tres, incluso si queremos. Pero creo que serán 5 o 6. Si hay más de tres, ¿Me darías un incentivo?- preguntó Alice muy convencida. _

_-¿I…incentivo?- preguntó Emmett._

_-Con una lágrima más, podría convertirse en un año más adicional para mi vida. Eso probablemente alargaría mi vida unos 10 años más. _

_-Wow…realmente parece que caminas en tierra de nubes.- dijo Emmett mirando hacia el cielo incrédulo de lo que oía, Alice le toco el brazo para llamar su atención y le dijo. _

_-Si no estás seguro, ¿Por qué no tratas de llamar y preguntar?- señalando al cielo. _

_-¡Hey! _

_-fin flashback- _

Alice en el cuerpo de Bella hacia su característico gesto de dedos avergonzada mientras recordaba las reglas, Emmett la miraba atento acercándose y alejándose de ella.

-Pero esto… tú no eres mi pariente…No eres mi amigo o nada.

-¿y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó el chico.

-Por lo tanto, tú eres…EL programador, ¿cierto?

-Es verdad, lo soy. ¿Entonces?- pregunto Emmett ya algo divertido esperando con qué respuesta saldría la chica.

-Por eso…diciendo que soy Alice Cullen. No puede considerarse un error, ¿cierto?

-Emm, si es verdad.- dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Entonces, ibas a pretender que no eras Alice Cullen.

-¡Hey!

-Toma esto.- dice de pronto Emmett extendiéndole un celular a Alice

- Es un teléfono- dice la chica observándolo, de pronto de la máquina se escucha. "Te quedan 48 días, 3 horas y 29 minutos". Alice desconcertada dice- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es el tiempo que Alice ha dejado.- dijo Emmett y luego le señala en el teléfono.- Este es el botón de emergencia, pero eso sólo úsalo en emergencias. Antes usualmente no aparecía, pero ahora con la modernidad…En fin, sólo para situaciones de E-MER-GEN-CIA niña, se refiere a situaciones aquellas que no son las tres condiciones. En resumen, cuando tú de VERDAD estés en una situación de emergencia.

-¡Esto es igual a un teléfono de última generación!- dice Alice casi ignorando a Emmett.

-Aunque no tengas trabajo aún, aquí hay un poco de dinero para emergencias- dice Emmett tendiéndole dinero y luego le aclara-Te estoy prestando. Asegúrate de pagarlo antes de los 49 días. Si permaneces o dejas este mundo.

-¿Sólo 49 dólares?

-Entonces te deseo buena suerte.- dijo Emmett subiéndose de pronto a una aparecida motocicleta, Alice algo asombrada preguntó.

-¿Por qué andas por allí en una motocicleta?- pregunta Alice de la nada y luego agrega- AL igual que la última vez cuando tu "whush wush" ibas y volvías ¿Qué tipo de planificador va allí como un humano?

-Es mi propia manera de disfrutar como planificador.- explico Emmett.

-¿Un planificador disfrutando de él mismo?

-En lugar de estar preocupada por mis asuntos enfócate en los tuyos. Si quieres encontrar las tres lágrimas, ¡deberías estar apurada!

-¡Ah! Cierto. ¿Pero cómo sabrás cuando obtenga las tres lágrimas?

-Lo tienes allí…El Collar.- le señalo Emmett.

-¿Co…collar?

-Si alguien llora lágrimas 100% puras por ti, se coleccionarán ahí.

-¿Aquí?- dijo Alice señalando el collar en forma de gota y en esto Emmett parte.

-¡Vamos juntos!- grita Alice tratando de alcanzarlo-Llévame al hospital.- le dice cuando Emmett se detiene. Alice trata de subirse pero Emmett parte nuevamente haciendo que se caiga de bruces. Avanza un par de metros y le dice.

-La regla de un planificador es no interferir con los asuntos de los humanos, adiosito- dijo y aceleró.

-Él de verdad no tiene sentidos humanos.- comentó Alice en voz alta. Luego de ponerse de pie trato de quitarse el polvo de encima, pero al volver a levantar la vista Emmett ya no se veía ni a lo lejos. En esto un taxi se ve pasando por la calle, animada grita-¡Taxi!

Llega al hospital entusiasmada y corre hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto. En el cuarto 507 estaba escrito "Paciente: Alice Cullen". Abrió la puerta y dentro del cuarto se encontraba su cuerpo en la cama, en una camilla al lado se encontraba Esme durmiendo. Sentado junto a su cuerpo se encontraba James, mientras Carlisle de pie junto a él le decía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a continuar así? Ve a casa y duerme.

-Estoy bien.- dijo el joven aferrado a la mano de Alice. Alice desde la puerta simplemente miraba preocupada.

-Al menos necesitas cambiarte.- agregó Carlisle.

-Quiero estar al lado de Alice.- respondió James decidido.

-James… ¿Crees que esto…es un sueño?

-Estoy esperando que lo sea. Sería bueno si…Alice sólo estuviera soñando.- dijo James, luego se giró hacia el cuerpo de su amada y agregó.- Ella regresará. Ella regresará suegro.

-Sí, es cierto. Ella se siente culpable por ti, por eso, ella regresará.- asevero Carlisle. Alice emocionada miraba la escena y pronto comenzó a recordar.

_Flashback. _

_Se encontraba en su cuarto desayunando en su cama, mientras Esme estaba sentada a los pies de la cama y Carlisle se encontraba de pie junto a ella. _

_-Si tú no lo hubieras conocido en esa montaña. ¿Qué hubiese pasado?- preguntaba Esme refiriéndose a su extravió el día anterior en la montaña._

_-Por lo menos debías haberle preguntado su nombre.- agregó Carlisle. _

_-Te lo dije, no estaba en condición de preguntar papá. _

_-Debimos anunciar en el periódico.- dijo Carlisle._

_-¿Y qué hubieses puesto papá? "Él encontró a nuestra hija en la montaña Myung y la rescató"._

_-Hija es inmoral para una persona olvidar el tipo de amabilidad que recibiste de él.- aclaró Carlisle. _

_-Anunciarlo en el periódico… ¿No es un poco exagerado?- comentó Esme. _

_-¿Exagerado? Lo que compras en el invierno es exagerado. El salvo la vida de mi hija, mi princesa. La cargó por el camino, y la mantuvo alejada del frío. _

_-Eso es verdad. Cuando él me estaba cargando en su espalda, ya no estaba tan frío. Y ya tampoco estaba tan asustada. – comentó Alice. _

_Días más tarde Alice esperaba a Rose en el Hall del cine. _

_-¿No vienes? ¿No dijiste que ya venías para acá? – le preguntaba Alice a Rose por el celular. _

_-Lo hice, pero recibí una llamada de mi superior. Te dije antes…tengo que ir a una cita concertada. Olvide que era hoy día. [n/a: En la trama original, que se desarrolla en Corea, es usual que la gente tenga citas a ciegas o concertadas por otros para encontrar pareja.] _

_-Amiga tú eras la única que quería compensar el fiasco de la montaña.- comentó Alice. _

_-Lo sé. Llamaré a mi superior y le diré que no quiero ir. -Dijo Rose. _

_-¿Es una cita o una película más importantes?- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie de la banca._

_- ¿Estás bromeando?_

_-¿Estás bromeando?- se escucharon ambas voces al unísono, Alice miro para ver desde donde provenía y vio la espalda de un hombre que se le hacía conocida. Escuchó atenta como también el chico era plantado, en eso, se dio cuenta que era su salvador de la otra vez. _

_-¿Alice? ¿Alice?-preguntaba Rose al no escuchar hablar a su amiga. _

_-¡Hazlo bien en la cita! ¡Cuelgo!- dijo Alice y notoriamente comenzó a escuchar la conversación de su salvador. _

_-¡Este chico! ¿Te has reconciliado y todavía quieres que yo te consuele? Me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo una reunión pasado mañana. Tienes que tener cuidado de no beber tanto hombre. ¡Olvídalo!- dijo el chico finalmente para colgar. Alice en esto se le acerca. _

_-Discúlpeme. ¿No se acuerda de mí?- pregunto Alice pero el chico no le respondió. _

_- La semana pasada, en la montaña Muyng…_

_-¿Montaña Myung? ¿La bebe llorona?- pregunto el chico sonriente y Alice asintió riendo. _

_Fin flashback. _

Alice estaba afirmada en la puerta recordando. _"James lo siento. Tú me salvaste y me cuidaste mucho…Por haberte herido así… de verdad lo siento."_ Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y nuevamente se asomó por la puerta para observar a su novio.

-¿Pero por qué no está llorando? El lloró mucho ayer…las lágrimas debieron detenerse.- dijo Alice en voz alta. Una enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo se detuvo dónde estaba Alice.

-Discúlpeme, ¿Está aquí para ver a alguien?

-No, no es eso. Estoy buscando un lugar.- explico Alice.

-Si busca el departamento de informaciones, por favor vaya al primer piso.

-¿Departamento de informaciones? – pregunto Alice y luego recordó los moretones que Bella tenía en el rostro.

Más tarde compro en una farmacia una pomada para los moretones y se la aplico en la misma farmacia. Viéndose al espejo recordó lo enredado del cabello de Bella y se fue de compras. Fue a una tienda y compro un set de champú, bálsamo y algunos maquillajes. Luego fue al local donde trabajaba Ángela. Trato de ubicarla desde el gran ventanal del local, pero no podía divisarla adentro. Una de las dependientas se dio cuenta y salió.

-Por favor, puede entrar y mirar adentro si lo desea.

-Esto, ¿Esta la gerente?

-Ella dijo que no sería capaz de venir hoy día. ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto la dependienta.

-No, no es nada.- dijo Alice y se fue.

Rosalie no quería levantarse, Ángela fue a verla a su cuarto.

-Rose levántate. He hecho hot cakes. El padre de Alice está en el hospital; debes ir al menos a trabajar a la compañía.

-Si es cierto. Debería ir.- dijo Rosalie animándose a sentarse en la cama pero aun llorando.

-¡Hey! ¿Alice está muerta?- dijo Ángela molesta.

-Alice se volvió así…Nunca pensé que esto pudiese pasar.- dijo Rose llorando.

-¿Quién puede haber pensado que esto podía pasar? No llores. No llores, lo único cierto es que nosotros estaremos al lado de Alice y que la protegeremos. Y ayudaremos a sus padres.- dijo Ángela decidida. Rosalie volvió a tenderse en la cama cubierta en lágrimas.

Alice se encontraba afuera del departamento de las chicas pero no oía nada en su interior.

-Ellas no están en casa. ¿A dónde habrán ido? Tampoco están en el hospital. Tengo que verlas al menos. Puede que estén en el local de Edward. – comentó Alice en voz alta.

Edward se encontraba en su departamento que estaba en el subterráneo del restaurante, en uno de los grandes sofás se encontraba recostado. En una mano tenía apretada una pulsera de plata, mientras en su mente volvían recuerdos.

_Flashback. _

_En un camino de tierra al lado de carretera se encontraba Edward de uniforme de secundaria, rodeado por un grupo de chicos con el mismo uniforme que lo miraban desafiantes. _

_-Entonces… ¿Me están diciendo que no sea tan snob?- dijo Edward y agregó-Si no puedo actuar como snob, ¿ Cómo debería actuar?- en tono desafiante. _

_-Este niño… ¡Sigue siendo tan arrogante!- dijo uno de los chicos molesto. _

_-Pero no sé quiénes son ustedes… Y tampoco los he visto antes. ¿Ustedes me conocen? – comentó Edward. _

_-Este mocoso.- se acercó otro de los chicos con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Edward hábilmente le sujeto el brazo y lo redujo. Otro chico desafiante lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta. De fondo se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de un silbato, era Alice montada en su bicicleta que venía haciéndolo sonar. Los chicos pronto vieron de dónde provenía el sonido y se le quedaron observando._

_-Hey…sólo vámonos. Si la molesto, mi padre me matara- dijo uno de los chicos que fue a recoger su bicicleta para marcharse. EL que tenía de las solapas a Edward dijo. _

_-¡Vámonos rápido! Su padre es el gerente de la fábrica de mano de obra.- dijo y soltó a Edward que miraba sorprendido la escena. _

_-¡Cobardes! ¡Deténganse inmediatamente! – Gritaba Alice mientras saltaba debajo de su bicicleta dejándola caer, y corriendo hacia los chicos que ya habían arrancado.-Estudiante transferido, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a Edward el que la miraba extrañado. _

_-¿Estás sorprendido verdad? _

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward. _

_-Esos chicos…Les he repetido millones de veces que dejen de molestar a los débiles.- comentó Alice. _

_-¿Débil?- preguntó Edward indignado. _

_-Sr. Washington. Has estado viviendo tan cómodamente que aún desconoces nuestras reglas. Su gente de Washington no puede golpear a nuestros pueblerinos de Forks. Antes, por favor sea un poco más cuidadoso. _

_-¡Hey! Pueblerina ¿Eres sólo una niña, entonces, por qué estás interfiriendo?- le dijo Edward. _

_-Soy de la justicia. Cuando veo una injusticia, no puedo tolerarla.- Explico Alice orgullosa. _

_-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Edward con cara molesta._

_-Mi padre me dijo que ayudara al débil. Soy cinturón negro en Taekwondo. Y primer Dan en Kendo. Si no lo fuera, ellos no me hubiesen dejado. _

_-Tu…¡Tú estás muerta la próxima vez que interfieras!- le grito Edward y luego siguió su camino. _

_-¡Hey estudiante transferido!- gritó Alice, haciendo que Edward se girara.- ¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir mi bicicleta?- preguntó Alice señalando Alice su bicicleta que había caído a una zanja. _

_Fin flashback._

Edward algo agitado se levanta de su sueño, comienza a caminar por el apartamento para despejarse. Se afirma en la encimera y comienza a pegarse suavemente con su cabeza en contra de ella.

Subió hasta el restaurante en donde se encontraban los empleados, uno de los garzones, Seth le habló.

-¡Presidente, llegó!- gritó el chico animado.

-¡¿No te dije que dejaras de llamarme así?- dijo Edward dándole un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Acaso tus orejas están tapadas?¿Ya estás anciano a tan corta edad? Tú cabeza de mono.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico.

Edward miro un poco el local y vio un par de cajas de provisiones.

-¿Por qué está esto aquí? ¿Qué es esto también?- señalando otra caja.- Les dije que en tiempo difíciles no dispersen cosas como esas alrededor del local.- Edward notó como Aro del mostrador lo miraba preocupado. -Aro, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? ¿Hay algo raro en mi rostro?- preguntó Edward mirando al resto de los empleados.- ¿Por qué estás mirándome como si hubieses visto un diablo?- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Aro.

-Ah, lo siento.- respondió el hombre.

-¿Lo sientes por qué? ¿Está mal mirar a la gente? ¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó Edward de sopetón, frustrado se tocó el cabello y camino hacia el pasillo. En esto Alice entraba corriendo al local pero alcanza a detenerse frente a Edward, el cual la observa y sin más sigue caminando. Pronto Alice recuerda que está en el cuerpo de Bella. Susy, una de los garzones se acercó a Alice.

-¡Bienvenida! ¿Lugar para cuántos?

-Eso…Aquí no…- balbuceó Alice mirando por el local buscando a sus amigas.

-Por favor siéntese y espere.- dijo Suzy amablemente.

-No es necesario…- dijo Alice agradecida, pero de pronto sintió el olor de la pasta. Pronto estaba en una mesa devorándose un plato de espagueti como si se le fuese la vida. Desde el mesón, Aro, Suzy y Seth la observaban.

-¿Esa señorita de verdad es un cliente?- comentó Suzy, pensativa.

-Estás pensando demasiado negativo. ¡Es de gran fortuna tener un buen apetito!- dijo Seth entretenido.

-Jefe, no creo que eso sea llamado un gran apetito. – dijo Suzy.

-Ella realmente es bendecida con un buen apetito.- comentó Aro.

Alice se terminó hasta el último tallarín, solo dejo la hojita de laurel como costumbre. Se bebió el agua y dijo satisfecha.

-¡Ahora creo que vivo!- se estiro, pero luego recordó que no traía mucho dinero con ella.

Pronto estaban los pocos dólares de Alice sobre el mesón y Suzy algo molesta comentaba.

-Viniendo a comer sin dinero es lo mismo que comer sin pagar.

-No comí sin pagar…Sólo no tengo el dinero suficiente.- explico Alice.

-¿Debería llamar a la policía?- preguntó Suzy.

-No. No haga eso. Le digo que trabajaré aquí para pagar mi deuda.

-¿Quién decidió eso? – pregunto Suzy.

-¡El presidente lo decidió!-dijo Alice decidida, la voz de Alice alerto a Edward que se encontraba en unos sillones bebiendo un café.-Yo de verdad tenía hambre…Que ya no podía aguantarlo más. Comí sin siquiera pensar en cómo iba a pagar. ¡No lo hice a propósito, de verdad!- dijo Alice. En esto se acerca Aro.

-Eso…EL dueño dice que te puedes ir ahora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice y luego vio a Edward en el fondo del restaurante en los sofás dibujando concentrado.

Alice iba más tarde caminando por la calle meditando de lo que había sucedido en el restaurante de Edward momentos antes.

-Lo que dijo su madre era verdad. Edward tiene un buen corazón.- comentaba Alice en voz alta y pronto se sentó en una banca a un lado de la calle.-Edward, cuando regrese, no olvidaré tu amabilidad… ¡Mi dinero!- exclamó finalmente Alice, pero pronto un recuerdo de Emmett le vino a la mente. _"El dinero que necesites… ¡Debes ganarlo!"_. Alice consiguió un periódico para buscar empleo, pero al verlo pronto recordó y comento en voz alta.-Pero no hay nada en lo que este calificada.- luego de un suspiro una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

Rápidamente se encontraba nuevamente frente a Edward en su local.

-¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?- preguntó Edward.

-¡Si usted me deja trabajar aquí, podría pagarle el dinero que le debo!- dijo Alice animada.

-¡Olvida el dinero! No estamos contratando- contestó Edward arisco.

-Me gradué en Hotelería y Turismo. Y trabaje en el hotel Washington por dos años.- explico Alice.

-Dije que no necesitamos ninguna introducción…- comentó Edward.

-Mi situación…Es que debo trabajar aquí…- agregó la chica.

-Pero la situación aquí es que, no necesitamos a nadie. ¿Te gustaría un trabajo no pagado?-le preguntó Edward.

-No puedo trabajar si no pagan.- dijo Alice haciendo morritos. Edward algo arto salió a la terraza, pero pronto Alice lo alcanzó.

-¡Espera! Sólo 48 días. Exactamente 48 días, ¿no lo harás?- dijo Alice.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Me estas bromeando?- preguntó Edward extrañado.- ¿48 días?

-Considéralo como el ahorro de una persona. No…ni siquiera 48 días. Apenas una semana. ¿No puedes hacerlo por una semana? Aun así, no estoy muy segura. Pero ahora soy una pasante…- dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a hacer ese tic nervios con sus dedos. Edward rápidamente lo notó y recordó a Alice en la ceremonia de compromiso haciendo el mismo gesto, luego se encontró con las zapatillas de la chica, hasta que subió al rostro y se dio cuenta de que era otra chica, no Alice. Saco de su billetera 200 dólares y se los tendió.

-Tómalo. Sólo digamos que trabajaste por una semana.- dijo Edward, pero Alice no tomo el dinero y miro algo molesta hacia el lado. Edward creyendo que era muy poco el dinero, sacó 100 dólares más.- ¿Esa cantidad es suficiente?

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo Alice molesta y luego agregó- ¡Mi padre me dijo que nunca tomara dinero libremente!- terminó por gritar dejando a Edward de una pieza y luego se fue del lugar dando zancadas. Edward la observó atónito salir aun con la mano estirada.

-Edward, ¡Sabía que eras así! ¡Patán!- dijo Alice en voz alta mientras bajaba las escalinatas hacia la calle. Pero de la nada se escuchó la voz de Seth.

-¡Espera un momento!

Seth la guió nuevamente hacia el local llevándola hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Alice algo molesta aún se acercó diciendo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-¿Nombre?- preguntó Edward ordenando unos libros.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy preguntando por su nombre.- aclaro Edward.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

-Desde las 11:00 am a 12:00 am, 30 dólares la hora.- dijo Edward tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-Cuando trabajes mañana, trae un currículo contigo.

-¡Wow! Gracias.- dijo Alice feliz y comenzó a retirarse pero recordó algo.- Pero… No tengo suficiente para el autobús. ¿Me puedes prestar 10 dólares?- preguntó la chica algo incómoda mientras Edward algo aturdido la miraba.

Ya de noche en el auto bus Alice iba dormitando, por suerte despertó justo antes de su parada. Cuando ya iba caminando al apartamento de Bella se quejaba en voz alta. -Aaa, ¿Qué sucede con mi cuerpo? Definitivamente no tiene estado físico.- A duras penas logro bajar las escalinatas. Luego recordó sus comprar que llevaba en mano.- ¿Pero dónde puedo esconder esto?

Entró al apartamento encendiendo las luces, fue hacia una de las cajas arrumbadas y se encontró con ropa, zapatos, una agenda y varios. Cómo era notorio que Bella no lo había movido hace tiempo dejo las cosas ahí. Rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta y se recostó, pronto Alice ya estaba fuera del cuerpo de Bella.-Auch, ella es realmente pobre.- comentó la chica poniéndose de pie, para irse a sentar junto a las cajas. Pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba cansada.- Wow, ya no estoy cansada para nada. Esto es interesante.- miro la hora y eran las 8.25-¿Qué debería hacer? Que hacer…Que hago…Qué hacer…Necesito salir.

Se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta que no podía tocar ni atravesar la puerta, molesta se sentó en el suelo.

En pleno concierto de rock, Emmett se encontraba entretenido escuchando la música y haciendo que tocaba la guitarra. Pero de la nada una potente descarga eléctrica hiso que se moviera torpemente, hasta que saco el celular de su pierna y vio el logo de "emergencia".

Alice por su parte con el botón de emergencia presionado comentaba.- ¿Qué tipo de llamado de emergencia es este? Si lo he llamado tres veces y no contesta. ¿Por qué no ha llegado?- de pronto ve el reflejo de Emmett en el teléfono y asustada se gira.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emmett molesto.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué?- agregó.

-Te llamé para que me ayudes a abrir la puerta.- dijo Alice feliz

-Tú…Tú no me llamaste sólo para poder abrir la puerta ¿cierto? … ¡¿Y tomaste mi precioso tiempo personal?

-¡Para mí es una emergencia! Necesito Salir. Pero no puedo abrir la puerta.- alegó Alice.

-No sabes cómo abrir la puerta.- dijo Emmett fingiendo entender.- ¡¿No sabes que no puedes sentir? ¿Cómo puede ser un alma tan est…?- dijo Emmett molesto, pero Alice lo corto.

-Ahora soy un alma. Pero si soy un alma, debería ser capaz de caminar a través de puerta y ventanas, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué soy así?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque no eres un alma completa. No estás completamente muerta.

-Pero James a través de mi cuerpo…

-Es por que la gente a tu alrededor te considera muerta. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Es tan difícil?

-No. Ahora que me lo explicaste…tienes razón. Lo que dices está bien.

-Dios…Estás en efecto, claramente posees la mentalidad de una princesita optimista y simple…

Continuará…/ opiniones please!


	5. Esto no puede ser

Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece al drama coreano 49 days. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Hola cap 4 con mil tiempo de demora, lo siento pero universidad y familia me absorbieron por completo, cualquier duda un pm o rr, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4: "Esto no puede ser…"

Emmett observa a su alrededor el cuarto y pone cara de disgusto.

-Bueno el cuarto el algo…- comenta Alice. En eso Bella comienza a reaccionar.

-Oh. Ella debe estar por despertar.- dice Alice.

-Ya que saliste. Está de vuelta en sí misma.- explico Emmett.

-Salgamos rápido. No me gusta estar con ella.- dijo Alice tomándole el brazo. Emmett se zafó y le dijo.

-Un planificador no está en medio de asuntos olvidados. Y en este viaje de 49 días, tienes que adaptarte tú misma. Esa es la regla.- dijo y desapareció.

-Hey…Hey…- comenzó a susurrar Alice y Emmett reapareció.

-No quiero ayudarte. ¡Por eso no llames ni me busques! ¡No me llames! – dijo y volvió a desaparecer.

-Realmente es muy cruel.- comento Alice asombrada. En eso Bella se pone de pie y Alice corre a esconderse al lado de una mesa. Bella hierve agua y se prepara unos fideos instantáneos, luego se prepara para ir al trabajo. Cuando sale del departamento Alice aprovecha de salir con ella.

Bella va a la parada de autobuses y Alice se para en la de al frente, en la espera Alice la observa curiosa y sin entender por que la mujer de al frente le llama tanto la atención. Pronto ve que el autobús que le sirve se acerca y se sube con otra persona que le sirve.

-Esto es sorprendente, puedo ir en bus sin pagar.- comenta la chica feliz en voz alta.

En el hospital James continúa en el cuarto de Alice mirando pro la ventana. Alice al lado de su cuerpo lleno de máquinas comenta sabiendo que James no puede oírla.

-James…esto…¿realmente soy yo? Ahora que lo veo…Asusta.

James se gira hacia la cama y se acerca deteniéndose frente a esta. Alice se pone al frente y trata de cubrirle los ojos.

-No mires. El sentimiento original se ha ido.

-Alice ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunta James al cuerpo de Alice, pero Alice "alma" responde.

-Llora por mí. Sólo ha sido un día. Pero es demasiado… James puedes darme la primera lágrima. Convence a Rose y a Edward. Diles que piensen mucho en mí y que lloren por mí. No las contengas.

Bella en su trabajo recibe a un cliente.

-Bienvenido- dijo sin ánimo poniéndose de pie.

-Dame una caja de cigarros por favor.

-Son 5 dólares.- dijo la chica y el cliente le extendió el dinero.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él de pronto logrando que Bella lo mirase. -¿Te sientes mareada, todavía duele tu mano? Si tu cabeza duele, asegúrate de ir al hospital.

Bella pronto recordó que él había sido la persona que la rescató del camión.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me conoces?- preguntó el hombre, pero Bella no respondió.- He venido aquí desde hace seis meses a comprar cigarrillos.

-¿Cuánto fue la cuenta del hospital? – dijo Bella sacando el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo y lo deposita en el mesón.- Te daré el resto mañana.

-También está la cuenta del taxi.

-Te la daré mañana. Y también, no me molestes más.

-Bien. Vendré por la cuenta del hospital, mañana.- dijo tomando el dinero y luego se fue.

Alice esperaba a Bella fuera de su casa cuando la vio llegar y feliz se fue siguiéndola. Cuándo fueron las 8 de la mañana su celular anunció. Quedan 47 días, 6 horas y 20 minutos. Pronto Bella ya estaba dormida y Alice tomó posesión del cuerpo. Feliz se ducho y lavo el cabello, luego comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas de Bella y encontró desde secador de pelo hasta vestidos y carteras.

Cuando llego al local arreglada, todos la quedaron mirando. Antes de que alguien dijese algo Alice hablo.

-Por favor cuiden de mí.

-No serás tú la hermana menor de Bella.- preguntó Suzy.

-No, no tengo hermanos menores.

-¿Trajiste tus datos?- preguntó Edward.

-Si.- respondió Alice rebuscando en su cartera y tendiéndoselos. Edward los tomó y los reviso confirmando que lo que Alice le había dicho era verdad.

Bella comenzó a atender clientes, pero a medida que transcurría el día iba cometiendo diversos errores que dejaban en manifiesto que no tenía entrenamiento en servicio al cliente, lo que el resto no sabía es que Bella si lo poseía pero Alice no. Edward y Aro la observaron atentos todo el día.

En el hospital, Esme se encontraba inconsolable.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser así! ¿¡Cuál es el delito que cometió mi hija! Qué hizo para que sufriera de esta manera.- reclama bañada en lágrimas.

-Cálmate, por favor mantén la calma.- le decía Carlisle mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Cuando eres su padre. ¡Nuestra hija está en este estado y tú estás actuando de esta manera!

-Sí, lo siento.- responde el hombre. James que estaba sentado junto a al cuerpo de Alice sujetándole las manos simplemente, estaba cabeza gacha sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Exactamente… ¿por qué ella tuvo un accidente allí? Después de visitar la tienda de bodas ella iba feliz. ¿Cómo pudo ella haber tenido un accidente en una vía federal?- dijo Esme aun llorando sin consuelo.- Ella…De casualidad, ¿Ella no es nuestra Alice?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta Carlisle preocupado.

-¿No lo es? Mírala… ¿Luce como nuestra hija? ¿Nuestra Alice luce así? Ella… No es nuestra Alice. No, no lo es.- dijo Esme haciendo reaccionar a James.

-Suegra…

-¡No, no lo es!- gritó Esme desesperándose. Mientras Carlisle la trataba de sostener.

Más tarde Rosalie y Ángela llevaron a Esme a casa. Rosalie la llevo a recostarse en su cuarto. En eso entra Ángela.

-Se tiene que comer esto rápidamente mientras aún está caliente.- pero vio que Esme ni siquiera levantaba la vista.- Tía, si no comes al menos un bol de arroz. ¡Alice cuando despierte nos matara!- Pero Esme simplemente suspiro.

Rosalie dejo a Esme con Ángela y se fue al cuarto de Alice. Cada centímetro de ese cuarto identificaba a Alice de algún modo, el estar así era sentir su presencia. Sus peluches, cojines multicolores. Llego a una pared donde Alice tenía una gran fotografía de las 3 en la segundaria y muchísimas fotos de ellas en diferentes partes, Rose no soportó verlo más y se giró para dar de frente con el bello vestido de novia colgado. Lo toco y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron sin consuelo.

En el cuarto de Alice en la clínica Carlisle charlaba con James.

-¿Por qué no me estas escuchando? ¿Encontraste mis palabras divertidas? ¡Déjala ahora!

-Suegro.

-Hueles mal. ¿Cómo puedes estar así cerca de mi hija?

-Me lavaré, cambiaré y regresaré.- dijo James tomando su chaqueta.

-Esta puede ser una larga batalla, ¿lo sabes? Antes, ve a comer, báñate y toma una siesta, cambia tu ropa. Sigues teniendo que trabajar en la compañía.- dijo Carlisle sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué hay sobre usted suegro?

-Yo me quedaré aquí por el momento.

En el restaurante de Edward, Bella estaba prácticamente cayendo de sueño mientras limpiaba una mesa. Edward estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo, Aro le llevo un café

-Gracias.

-Bella ya terminó su trabajo.- comentó Aro. En eso Alice cabecea fuerte y se pega contra la mesa despertando. Al levantar la vista ve a James entrando abatido. Sin pensarlo mucho sonríe y se acerca para recibirlo, llamando la atención de Edward.

-Bienvenido. Por favor siéntese por aquí.- dice Alice, pero pronto Edward se acerca y se sientan juntos en otra mesa. La chica se queda de pie junto a la mesa.

-¿Cómo…- comienza a preguntar Edward pero Alice lo interrumpe.

-¿Ha comido ya?- pregunta sin pensar.

-Bella…- dice Aro negando con la cabeza.

-Parece como si no hubiese comido…- explico la chica y se retiró hacia otra mesa.

-¿Qué sucedió en el hospital que viniste hasta aquí?- pregunto Edward.

-Bebamos.- dijo James

-Ok, te traeré vino.

-En vez de vino, consigue algo más fuerte.- espetó James. Alice lo observaba preocupada.

-James, ¿con un estómago vacío? – pregunto Edward.

-Consígueme el más fuerte.- simplemente respondió mirando a la nada sin consuelo

-Está bien, espérame aquí.- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie. Alice al verlo irse se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Debería traerte un poco de sopa de papas?- preguntó la chica haciendo que James levantara la vista y la mirara extrañado de que lo tuteara. –Yo, soy la nueva empleada Bella Swan.

-Bien, Bella Swan…

-Sí, hable por favor…

-Estoy agradecido por su consideración. Pero quiero estar solo. – explico James.

-Entiendo.-dijo Bella y lo dejo solo.

Más tarde James ya casi había bebido la botella completa de licor. Alice pensaba "No, no tienes que hacer esto." Edward observaba como "Bella" observaba a James, no dejaba de llamarle la atención el sorpresivo interés de su nueva empleada por su amigo. James simplemente bebía tratando de al parecer encontrar algo de tranquilidad o de poder olvidar por algún momento lo que sucedía. Alice llevo una bandeja hacia la cocina, luego volvió con un vaso de leche y se lo puso a James en la mesa.

-Bebe, todo saldrá bien.

Edward molesto se puso de pie y se acercó.

-Bella.- Luego se acercó al mesón y le dijo a Aro.- Deja que se vaya del trabajo. – finalmente volvió donde James. – Amigo, deja de beber.

-Vete.- soltó James, Edward le tomó el hombro.- Esto no está bien. Alice no puede estar así. – dijo mirando a la nada.

-Ella mejorará.- dijo Edward.

-No puede ser así.- susurro James.

Alice esperaba el autobús fuera del restaurante de James, cuando escucho que salían con James del local. Se giró y vio como Edward y un chofer de pago lo bajaban, el chofer fue a abrir la puerta y ella se acercó rápido a ayudar a sostenerlo. Edward la miro feo, luego ella trato de subirse con él al auto y Edward la empujo lejos. Antes de que el auto partiera, ya con james adentro Alice grito.

-¡Llévelo a salvo!

-¡Qué estás tratando de hacer! Mi amigo está comprometido.- dijo Edward molesto. -¿Estás interesada en él?

-Yo sólo quiero ser amable con él…

-¿Y esperaste por él una hora? Tú empezaste de mañana…- decía Edward.

-¡AAaa estoy tarde!- gritó Alice y salió corriendo.

Llego corriendo al departamento 5 minutos antes de las 12, como loca comenzó a poner todo en su lugar y se puso la ropa que solía usar Bella.

James llego a su departamento y con lo que primero se encontró fue con una foto de Alice sonriente, se tiro en el sillón con la foto en mano, pero con lo ebrio no pudo sostenerla rompiéndose el vidrio de la foto en el impacto.

Edward fue a la clínica, Carlisle dormía en un sillón frente a la cama de Alice.

-Alice…Realmente estás buscando algo bueno. Para alguien como tú, que siempre he visto a como bulliciosa.

De una bolsa que traía consigo saco un bello florero de cristal, luego sacó una botella con agua con la cual lo lleno y después saco una rosa blanca que la puso dentro de él. Ubico el florero en una mesita frente a la cama de Alice y salió del cuarto. Alice venia llegando, aprovecho que vio la puerta abierta y entro feliz. Se encontró con su padre que aún dormía en el sillón y una enfermera entró a verle los signos vitales a su cuerpo. Alice se quedó observando con tristeza a Carlisle.

-Por culpa de mi padre, no creo que pueda vivir tranquila desde ahora. Tan conservadora. ¿Quién cuidaría a los pacientes de este tipo en una sala de hospital? LA enfermera está por aquí, no es necesario que duermas acá.

Alice se acercó a su padre y trato de acunarle el rostro con sus manos, pero no pudo, luego optó por afirmarse en el sofá al lado de él y puso su mano sobre la de él, ya que aunque no pudiese tocarlo al menos la pondría cerca.

-Papito, por favor espera unos pocos días más. James, Rosalie y Ángela…¿No deberían ellos llorar una última vez? Pero… ¿parece que a ellos no les gusta llorar?- suspira.-Pensé que llorarían durante todo un día sin parar por mí.

De pronto Carlisle despierta algo aturdido. Se asusta y se levanta raudo a ver las máquinas, cuando vio que estaba viva suspiro profundo. Alice al ver todo esto no puedo evitar llorar, pero pronto la rosa blanca le llamo la atención.

Al día siguiente ya en el cuerpo de Bella, Alice atendía clientes en el restaurante. De reojo miraba atenta como Suzy servía perfectamente el agua en los vasos de los clientes, trató de imitarla pero mojo el brazo de su cliente. Edward vio todo el embrollo a lo lejos, y fue a limpiar. Finalmente tomó de un brazo a Alice y se la llevo aunque Alice puso resistencia.

Más tarde se dedicó a explicarle como se ponía la mesa, como se servía el agua mientras Alice aplaudía asombrada.

-¡Whoa lo haces excelente! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan bien?

-¿Hacerlo bien? Aprendí esto durante mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¿Ya habías hecho esto…Antes?

-Ya dije…En un trabajo de medio tiempo. Pero yo ni siquiera me he graduado en gestión hotelera.-dijo Edward ya algo molesto.

-Eso es porque…Tuve una difícil experiencia. No soy la mejor en espíritu.

-¿Qué tipo de situación puede hacer que olvides cómo servir apropiadamente el agua?

-Creo que es porque descansé durante mucho tiempo y mi mente ya no está tan alerta como antes. Suelo olvidar rápido las cosas la verdad.

-Señorita Bella. ¿De verdad trabajó en un hotel antes?

-Si lo hice.

-¡No! Usted ni siquiera ha llevado una bandeja antes.

-Eso es…Eso es…Eso es…- decía Alice nerviosa.-Tuve un accidente de tráfico, y perdí mi memoria.

-¿Am…amnesia?- preguntó Edward asombrado. Alice viendo que Edward le estaba creyendo.

-Es una amnesia a corto plazo, en la que uno se olvida de muchas cosas relacionadas a tareas. Puedes buscarlo en internet. Es mostrado en muchos doramas también.

-Ve al Hotel Seoul inmediatamente y verifica que has trabajado allí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice confusa.

-De otra manera, puedes renunciar ahora.

-¡Lo haré!

-Dentro de una hora.

¿Cómo puede ser posible para mí conseguir llegar al hotel Seoul en una hora?

-¡Toma un taxi!

-Pero no tengo dinero para el taxi…

-Ya, aquí tienes por lo trabajado hasta ahora.-Le tendió el dinero.- ¡Seth marca el cronómetro!

-¡Espere un segundo!- dijo Alice y partió corriendo por sus cosas.

Llego al hotel en un taxi rápidamente, en la recepción nerviosa explico.

-Yo…yo he venido a obtener una prueba de mi empleo.

En esto otra empleada se acercó a la recepción.

-¡Bella!...eres Bella verdad.- dijo la chica dejando de una pieza a Alice. –No nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo le va?-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué me estás hablando de esa manera? Como un extraño.

Luego de conseguir los papeles en un piso superior Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras apurada. Caminando por el gran hall comenzó a hablar sola.

-¡Ah! Temía ser descubierta por mi ingenio. Pero porqué una persona que trabajaba en un hotel tan grande. ¿Quiere vivir de esa forma como fantasma?

De pronto pasando por fuera del restaurante ve como los garzones sirven apropiadamente los platillos y jugos, luego sin querer levanta la vista hacia las puertas de entrada y ve pasar a James.

-¡Oh, james!

Sin pensarlo mucho lo sigue, James sube a un ascensor.

-¿A dónde estará yendo? ¿Quizás al restaurante de más arriba? – Alice se queda viendo el indicador del piso y ve que es el 10mo. Luego en un letrero de descripción de los pisos ve que el 10mo corresponde a cuartos del hotel y que el siguiente restaurante está en el piso 20. Luego llega Rosalie a los ascensores. Alice casi le dice algo, pero recuerda que Rose no conoce a Bella y se tapa la boca. Rose tenía la vista fija a los ascensores y no la miraba para nada. Alice volvió a tener en cuenta que el piso 10 ya era de cuartos y asustada subió al ascensor, marcó el piso 12 y Rose marcó el piso 10. Rose en el piso 10 bajo, espero que saliera ella y luego la siguió. Rose iba presurosa caminando por el pasillo, Alice se quedó más atrás escondida mirando, de pronto del cuarto sale James el que mira a todos lados toma de la mano Rose y la mete al cuarto. Alice sin creer lo que ve camina hacia la puerta donde entraron los dos.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto?...- decía Alice negando con la cabeza. Luego resonaron palabras en su cabeza junto con imágenes.

Recordó cuando estaba escogiendo el vestido de las damas de honor en el local y ella quería que fuera hermoso para que Rose destacara entre los amigos de James. Luego recordó salir feliz con el vestido puesto rumbo a las oficinas donde trabajaba Rose, pero en el camino se encontró de frente con el auto de James y dentro de este estaba Rosalie, en el semáforo James le beso la mano a su amiga. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo tanto así que al ver que James la abrazaba comenzó a decir. "No puede ser, debo a haber visto mal." Llorando volvió a encender el auto y siguió su camino desconcentrada, pensando en que no podía ser lo que había visto. "Esto no puede ser, no, no puede. Roce ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Debería preguntarles directamente para estar segura." Tomo su celular pero en lo nerviosa lo dejo caer, se desabrocho el cinturón para recogerlo, luego comenzó a buscar el número de teléfono sin mirar la carretera, cuando levanto la vista vio al motociclista chocar y luego solo vio la parte trasera del camión.

Luego de recordar esto, Alice con la mirada perdida cayó al suelo, ahora todo tenía sentido, ya sabía porque había muerto…

Continuará…


End file.
